La Primera
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Casado, amándola como la ama, pero aquello no evitó que le fuera infiel, la mujer que le había entregado tanto, y él le pagaba de aquella manera, traicionando lo bonito que tenían, y para qué? Se olvidó de su matrimonio por una sola noche, una que recordaría el resto de sus días, y que sería causa de su tortura cada vez que mirara a su dulce y tierna esposa.
1. ¿Infidelidad?

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu_"— plática telefónica.

—

—

**La Primera**

**Capitulo 1: **¿Infidelidad?

—

—

—¿Te llamaron?— preguntó un sorprendido Natsu, ahora sí que aquellos estúpidos se habían pasado.

_—"Sí, y me dijeron que te niegas a ir a celebrar con ellos"—_ la dulce y tranquila voz de su mujer del otro lado de la línea lo hizo sonreír, así era siempre, solamente con escuchar su voz podía sonreír.

—Dios, no les hagas caso, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y besarte— se distrajo jugando con un bolígrafo, aquel día tenía mucho trabajo, pero también aquel día hacían dos años que cumplía como gerente en Fairy Tail.

_—"Vamos, Natsu, Gray me dijo que tienen todo preparado, solamente será una fiesta de agradecimiento"—_ el hombre miró el porta retratos que tenía sobre su escritorio, su mujer, no podía creer que aun cuando tenían más de siete años conociendo a Gray y compañía, ella seguía pensando que hacían fiestas inocentes.

—Pero…— suspiró, ponía sus manos al fuego y su cabeza bajo un hacha a que de inocente no tendría nada aquella fiesta. —Está bien, pero espero encontrarte con algo sexy— dijo juguetón, aquello sería su venganza.

_—"¡Natsu!"—_ sonrió al escuchar el sorpresivo grito del otro lado de la línea. _—"Te amo"._

—Yo también te amo— susurró.

—Yo también te amo— una burlona voz se escuchó a la misma vez que la puerta de la oficina era abierta.

_—"Creo que tienes visita, diviértete"—_ dijo la mujer del otro lado antes de cortar la comunicación.

El hombre miró el teléfono y lo dejó en su lugar para concentrar su mirada en el pelinegro recién llegado.

—Quita esa cara, hombre, el hecho que estés casado no quiere decir que estés castrado— dijo sonriéndole burlonamente.

—¿Entonces deseas que me involucre con otras mujeres?— preguntó un serio Natsu.

—No, si la engañas yo personalmente te hiciera mierda— dijo seriamente.

—Sí, como digas— le restó importancia. —¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó.

—Te venía a buscar, ya vamos a tu fiesta— la sonrisa de Gray no le gustaba, sabía que clases de fiestas tenían Gray y los otros, no eran para personas como él, no eran para hombres casados, lo juraba.

**…000…**

—Te queda precioso— decía un hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos. —Media vuelta— ordenó a la chica que estaba frente a él. —Tienes buenos pechos, un buen culo, sino fuera porque ya pagaron por tus servicios, te follaría aquí mismo— le dijo de manera lasciva, mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

La chica llevaba el rostro cubierto, solamente sus ojos eran visibles, su profunda mirada no se apartaba del hombre, sin embargo, bajo la fina tela que cubría su boca, sus dientes estaban apretados fuertemente, estaba conteniéndose para no abofetear a aquel asqueroso, solamente el recordar que su hermana estaba en una cama la daba fuerza, tenía que hacerlo por ella, su hermana solamente la tenía a ella, su cobarde hermano que decía que era muy macho las había abandonado.

—Sabes las reglas, el cliente es quien manda— dijo mientras tomaba una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor. —Es una pena que primero te tenga que tener otro— susurró el hombre mientras daba una larga calada de su cigarrillo. —Retírate, ve con Yukino y Juvia, tienes que estar dentro de una hora en la habitación principal— vio como la chica solamente asentía con una inclinación de cabeza.

El hombre suspiró, saboreando el delicioso sabor de la nicotina en su boca. Aquella chica era su nueva adquisición, sin embargo, no hubo podido darle una bienvenida como a todas las demás, pues Loke lo había llamado, pidiendo algo único para un amigo especial, no podía negarle nada a su mejor cliente, Loke junto a Gray eran de los clientes que no les importaba que cantidad pagar por unas de sus chicas. Estaba seguro que sea a quien sea que los hombres planeaban sorprender, lo conseguirían, pues habían pedido la mejor habitación y con todo nuevo y no usado antes, pues le habían dicho que era alguien bastante complejo.

—Seguramente quedará satisfecho— sonrió al terminar su cigarrillos y tomar otro, porque si algo amaba Sting Eucliffe era a las mujeres y al tabaco.

**…000…**

Sabía que no tenía que acudir a salir con Gray y compañía, un putero, no era que estaba sorprendido, conocía bien a aquellos hombres y su estilo de diversión, mas no esperaba que al llegar a aquel lugar cada uno se dispersara por su lado, y claro, como era su primera vez allí, terminó perdido, por lo menos hasta encontrar a una chica la cual lo guio a una demasiado lujosa habitación con estilo árabe, cojines en el piso, largas cortinas, ambiente íntimo, y una muy grande cama, esperen. ¿Aquello era un tubo? Sí, un tubo de metal donde bailaban las mujeres de vida alegre, no era un santo, conocía la materia.

—Lo siento, señorita no soy….— pero cuando miró a su espalda se encontró solo, la mujer se había marchado. ¿Qué diablos se supone que haría en aquella habitación? Estaba solo…Miró todo el lugar y detuvo su mirada en una pequeña puerta que se abría. Jesús! Pensó cuando su verde mirada se encontró con la figura femenina, tenía una especie de túnica, roja, brillante, era seda, los reflejos de la tunes luz brillaban al contacto con la tela. La tela caía justo sobre medio muslo, dejando toda la blanca piel de sus piernas descubierta. Volvió a mirarla al rostro, lo tenía cubierto, solamente sus ojos eran visibles.

—Perdone mi demora, señor— en ningún momento había levantado el rostro para ver al hombre, mientras menos contacto, más rápido sería aquello, solamente tenía que recordar que era por su hermana.

La voz femenina fue como una bofetada para el hombre, suave, dulce, no había escuchado algo igual antes. Estaba atónito, sorprendido.

—No te preocupes— y su voz salió demasiada pesada y ronca, cosa que nunca quiso.

Al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada verde oscura del hombre, su garganta se secó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Habían pasado diez largos años, pero lo recordaba, ese rostro, esa voz, los recordaría siempre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas las cuales había estado reteniendo durante muchos años, pero no derramaba, y ahora tampoco lo hizo, tenía que recordar lo que le hizo aquel hombre, se había llevado su confianza y su inocente amor de niña, la había dejado vacía.

—Yo…— su vida sexual era bastante activa, no necesitaba serle infiel a su esposa, pero poca idea tenía de como pedirle o decirle a aquella chica que todo había sido equivocación, que él no pretendía acostarse con ella. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues vio como la chica llevaba una mano al lazo que rodeaba su cuello, como lo deshacía y luego la túnica caía a sus pies, dejándola completamente desnuda, solamente con el rostro cubierto. Su cuerpo se endureció al momento que su mirada recorrió a la mujer de arriba abajo, el cuerpo femenino brillaba por el aceite que le cubría, y aunque su mente intentaba recordarle que estaba casado, que tenía una maravillosa esposa, sus pies se movieron acercándose a la chica, dejando sus manos sobre sus hombros antes de inclinarse un poco sobre ella y cubrir su boca con la suya.

**…000…**

Abrió la puerta con pereza y ya cuando tuvo dentro se recostó en la puerta. ¿Qué había hecho? Los recuerdos vividos con la mujer de horas atrás ahora pesaban como plomo en su consciencia, remordimiento, culpa. Había mandado al demonio ocho años de perfecto matrimonio solamente por unas horas de desenfrenado sexo. Diablos, no tenía perdón, en ningún momento había imaginado que aquella chica era su esposa, no tenía excusa que valiese, se había olvidado completamente de su mujer mientras se revolcaba con aquella muchacha. ¿Qué haría? Se frotó el cabello, confundido, enojado, suspiró y con resignación luego de pensarlo una y otra vez, subió las escaleras y se adentró en la habitación matrimonial. La escena que vio al encontrarse la recamara, le llegó al corazón, allí estaba ella, hermosa, con su cabello esparcido en la almohada, sus labios entreabiertos mientras la luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas y acariciaba su delicado rostro.

Se despojó de su ropa y fue al cuarto de baño donde se duchó, sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, volvió a recordar a aquella chica, preciosa, hermosa, de grandes ojos y labios dulces. No, sacudió la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en otra mujer, no en su casa, no con su esposa durmiendo a centímetros de él. Se secó rápidamente y completamente desnudo tomó su lugar en la gran cama matrimonial, tomando a la mujer en sus tan vacíos brazos y abrazándola con delicadeza para no despertarla.

—Natsu…— fue el dulce susurro de ella entre sueños y él sonrió nostálgico. No dijo nada, solamente quedó allí con ella en brazos mientras su mente y recuerdos eran invadidos por escenas las cuales debía haber impedido y evitado que sucedieran.

No, aquello solamente había sido un error, el peor error que había cometido aquellos últimos años, el sexo había sido bueno, pero su esposa era primero, era primordial en su vida, ella había llegado primero, ni siquiera supo el nombre de su chica anónima, era una ley del lugar, según le había dicho ella, no le había dicho su nombre. Observó el dormido rostro de la mujer que descansaba en sus brazos.

—Lucy…— aquel hermoso nombre se escapó de sus labios y para su sorpresa, se sorprendió.

**Continuará**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer oneshot?...Esta historia es dedicada con mucho cariño a una nalibier loca llamada **Irene Pilar**, me tiene bastante cabreada con sus loqueras de nali obsesiva xDD…Y de hecho, cualquier persona que involucre a Lucy con otro chico que no sea con Natsu, no le soporto, especialmente si son las que la meten con el rubio con carencia de cerebro xDDDDDD

**Nota resubida**

Olviden lo que dije arriba, la historia no será ningún oneshot, la seguiré y os advierto, a diferencias de muchas, yo no involucro a Lucy con el primer aparecido, ni me gusta Sting y ni me agrada Gray, Loke o todos los otros con quienes la junta, soy fiel al NaLu y nunca apoyaría a Lucy con ningún otro chico, cosas que no hacen muchas supuestas fans


	2. Sin vergüenza

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu_"— plática telefónica.

—

—

**La Primera**

**Capítulo 2: **Sin vergüenza

—

—

—Natsu…— susurró al sentir como la boca masculina repartía húmedos besos en sus hombros. Olía a colonia para afeitar y colonia masculina, Natsu ya estaba duchado y vestido.

—Despierta, dormilona— la voz ronca y masculina del pelirrosa la hiso suspirar. Lo amaba tanto.

—No quiero— dijo soñolienta, hundiendo el rostro en su cómoda almohada.

—Perezosa— la miró con ternura mientras se separaba de ella y apartaba las sábanas, dejándola descubierta y viendo el provocador camisón que llevaba su esposa, este se estaba enrollado justo sobre la curva de su trasero, cierto, le había pedido que llevara algo sexy cuando llegara a casa, sin embargo, había llegado tarde y ella se había quedado dormida, esperándolo. —¿Te compraste eso para mi?— la analizó mientras su boca era cubierta por una ladina sonrisa.

—No seas pervertido— se sonrojó y rápidamente se bajó el camisón, cubriendo aquella parte de su cuerpo de la mirada del hombre. Se irguió mientras bostezaba, quedando sentada en la cama y mostrando su transparente y fino camisón a su esposo.

—¿Braguitas y sujetador de encaje?— le preguntó burlonamente y automáticamente vio como el color cereza cubría las mejillas de la chica.

—Erza me dijo que te gustaría verme con algo así— dijo avergonzada.

La intensa mirada masculina la analizó, así era Lucy, hermosa, preciosa, con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que se sentía avergonzada, cosa que le fascinaba.

—Mmmm— susurró como quien está saboreando un delicioso postre. —Estás preciosa, Luce— susurró, sonriendo cuando el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hiso más intenso.

—¡No digas esas cosas!— gritó avergonzada, tomando las cobijas y escondiendo su poco cubierto cuerpo de la intensa mirada de Natsu.

—Le hiciste caso a la pervertida de tu amiga pero te sonrojas que te vea con lo que compraste, lógica femenina— la miró, sonriéndole.

—No es pervertida— dijo en un puchero enrollándose con la cobija para salir de la cama, mas le fue imposible. —No me veas— le pidió como niña pequeña.

—No es pervertida pero lee novelas eróticas— se burló. —Luce, no hay nada de tu cuerpo que no conozca. Sabes, tenemos ocho años de casados, Luce, deberías ya estar acostumbrada— la miró con diversión y a pasos lentos se acercó a ella, inclinándose un poco para quitarle las cobijas y dejar que se deslizaran por su coqueta figura, desde que la conoció fue así, tímida, y aunque cuando se habían conocido Lucy era la especie de mujer que te sabía dar un buen golpe si te intentabas pasar de listo, cuando la siguió conociendo había quedado encantado, Gray se lo había dicho, Lucy era muy diferente a las demás, que era reservada, pero nunca pensó que verdaderamente lo era, aquello simplemente lo volvió loco, nunca dejó de coquetearle, insinuársele y cuando ella finalmente aceptó salir con él, se prometió no dejarla ir, ahora, ocho años más tarde, estaban casados y ella seguía siendo la misma chica tierna, luchadora y tímida.

—Natsu…— pero él se había inclinado hacia ella y besado. El sabor a menta que siempre identificaba al hombre cubrió su boca. Natsu la tomó de la cintura de manera posesiva, pegándola a su fuerte y grande cuerpo. Cohibida le devolvió el beso, tomando entre sus dedos la elegante chaqueta, dejándose llevar. —E…el desayuno…— pero él ya la tenía sobre la cama, la había despojado de su camisón y en aquellos momentos planeaba quitarle el sujetador.

—Tú serás mi desayuno— sus labios empezaron a repartir besos por el níveo cuello de su esposa, lamiendo y mordisqueando la blanca y tersa piel. Se quedó helado cuando de repente imaginó a la muchacha de la noche anterior, hermosa, perfectas curvas y húmeda para él, nada comparado con su tímida esposa.

—¿Sucede algo?— la preocupada y tímida voz de Lucy lo hizo volver a la realidad, besó sus mejillas hasta llegar a su oído.

—Nada, preciosa, solamente recordé algo— susurró perverso en su oído, introduciendo sus manos entre el colchó y la espalda femenina para así desabrochar el sujetador.

—¿Bueno o malo?— ella jadeó cuando él empezó a masajear su espaldas con caricias lentas, preparándola.

—Yo diría que rico, deliciosamente rico, Luce— jadeó en su oído, queriéndola provocar.

**…000…**

Se frotó el cabello, desde la mañana tenía aquel nefasto sentimiento, bueno, desde la noche, pero ahora era aún peor, no podía creer que le había hecho el amor a Lucy en las primeras horas de la mañana a pesar de su traición. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él? Amaba a su mujer, la adoraba, sin embargo, había cometido la peor bajeza que hubiese podido cometido. Aquello estaba mal, cuando se había levantado en la mañana, había contemplado el tranquilo rostro de la rubia, sus rasgos finos, su sexy labios entreabiertos y el brillante cabello rubio esparcido sobre la blanca almohada, tenía todo con Lucy, no necesitaba otra mujer, era por ello que ahora se sentía tan miserable, tan estúpido.

—¿Y cómo amaneció el festejado?— casi maldijo al escuchar la voz de Loke cuando éste interrumpió en su oficina. _Jodido_, quiso decir, pero mientras menos hablara de lo que hizo anoche, más ligera era la culpa. —Te desapareciste anoche.

—¿Yo? Según recuerdo fueron ustedes quienes se fueron tras mujeres que le menearan el trasero, regresé a casa, con Lucy.

—No voy a negar que Lucy es una muñeca…— tragó al ver la seria mirada del hombre del otro lado de escritorio. —Qué se haya casado contigo no la hace menos, hermosa, Natsu, sí, Lucy es una preciosura, pero cualquiera diría que tienen cien años de casados.

—¿Y tu punto es…— le animó a seguir.

—O el sexo con ella debe ser como de dioses, o le tienes miedo, sabemos que Lucy con toda esa ternura, sabe como mantener a raya a un hombre— se sentó frente en unas de las sillas vacías que habían frente al escritorio y tomó el porta retrato donde estaba la foto de Lucy.

—Y Luce te considera su amigo— rodó los ojos. —¿Deseas que le sea infiel para ir a consolarla, no?— bingo, justo en el clavo. No era ningún idiota, sabía que Loke no lo tragaba, y bueno, el sentimiento era mutuo, Loke había pretendido a Lucy cuando ellos se conocieron, claro, Lucy no lo había notado, para ella, Loke la veía como hermana, no con otros ojos, para Natsu, Loke era quien le quería quitar a su mujer. —Eso no sucederá, pensaba que te lo había dejado claro, Loke, si te acercas más de lo debido a _mi_ mujer, puedo enviar todo al demonio— sí, Natsu era posesivo con Lucy, había sido la única mujer que hubo despertado aquello en él, no la perdería ante Loke o cualquier imbécil, Lucy era su sol.

—Natsu, Natsu, como me crees capaz— el pelirrosa miró al pelinaranja, analizándolo.

—Olvídalo— él sabía como era Loke y cuáles eran sus intenciones, que se hiciere el estúpido, no borraba la opinión que ya tenía del hombre. —¿No deberías estar trabajando?— preguntó acomodándose en su asiento.

—El hombre festejado— dijo un sonriente Gray al entrar a la oficina del pelirrosa.

—Claro, porque no se reúnen todos en mi oficina— ninguno de los presentes escuchó el murmullo del hombre.

—Realmente, me siento decepcionado— se sentó en la silla libre al lado de Loke. —No puedo creer que te hayas marchado, así simplemente.

Natsu sonrió, burlón y perverso. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ambos si les dijera que no se había ido y que le hubiese sido infiel al Lucy? Sabía que Loke no haría nada, seguramente estuviese feliz, pero quizás Gray intentaría patearlo, claro, no lo lograría.

—Realmente, si quieren celebrar algo, dejen de ir a ese putero de mala muerte. ¿No les da pena abusar de chicas inocentes?— como si él no hubiese hecho lo mismo la noche anterior.

—La verdad, yo no tengo problemas— dijo un despreocupado Loke. —Se les paga buen dinero, por sus _servicios_.

—Yo tampoco tengo dinero, pero para la próxima al celebrar algo contigo, preocuparemos llevarte a otro lugar.

**…000…**

—¡Te dije que solamente iba a trabajar una noche aquí!— le gritó a aquel imbécil, ella no era ninguna puta, la única razón que había aceptado aquello era por necesidad, su hermana dependía de ella y el poco hombre de su hermano no daba la cara desde años atrás.

—Resulta, que tienes talento para este negocio— rió el hombre dando una larga calada de su cigarrillo.

—Aquí termina el acuerdo, no soy ninguna puta— apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puño, deseos de estampar unas de sus manos contra aquel rostro no le faltaban, no podía creer en lo que se había metido, ese hombre ahora planeaba tenerla allí, que atendiera a clientes, ella no podía hacer eso, no era como esas mujeres, tenía dignidad, claro, la noche anterior la hubo perdido en los brazos de aquel hombre, aquel hombre de su pasado.

—¿Qué pensabas?— preguntó apagando el cigarrillo y acercándose a la mujer. —¿Qué podías venir aquí a mi negocio, trabajar e irte cuando se te diera la gana?— le gruño, acercándose y tomándola fuertemente del cabello, tirando hacia atrás. —Escúchame bien, zorra, tú te irás de aquí cuando se me dé la gana— dijo entre dientes, tomando a la chica de la barbilla y obligando a que le mirase. —¿Entendiste?

Temerosa, lo único que pudo es asentir, haciendo al hombre sonreír con crueldad.

—Ahora, lárgate de mi presencia, tu cliente dejó una muy generosa propina, puedes irte a casa hasta que te vuelva a necesitar.

—Sí, señor— hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, y se marchó de allí, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que soportar todo aquello, era por una buena causa.

—Puta— susurró el hombre haciendo un chasquido con la lengua. —Así eran todas las nuevas, luego le sale lo de puta y lo disfrutan.

**…000…**

Esperar el transporte púbico era cansino, mas no se podía dar el lujo de gastar dinero en algo tan poco necesitado, había ido a Magnolia por un trabajo, reunir dinero y enviarlo para las medicinas y cuidado de su hermana, suspiró, nunca tuvo que ir a aquel lugar a buscar trabajo. Levantó la mira cuando sintió un coche detenerse y abrió los ojos grandemente cuando miró y vio de quien se trataba. El hombre de la noche anterior, Natsu.

—Sube— gritó desde el interior del auto, había reconocido aquella silueta, mierda, desde la noche anterior, luego de regresar a casa, no se podía sacar a aquella mujer de la cabeza. Su cuerpo se movió rápidamente, obedeciendo la orden del hombre, y sin pensar en consecuencias, abrió la puerta del auto y se subió en el asiento del copiloto

Mientras el hombre ponía el auto en marcha, no había notado que del lado contrario en el tránsito, había un coche rojo donde había una chica pelirroja le había reconocido.

—Ese era Natsu— dijo la pelirroja, aquel hombre era el esposo de unas de sus amigas. —¿Era Lucy?— se preguntó, no, Lucy no tomaba transporte público, no tenía aquella necesidad.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció la mujer para romper el incómodo silencio entre ambos

—¿Vives por aquí?

—Sí, señor.

—Natsu, Natsu Dragneell— habló. —Llámame Natsu.

**…000…**

—¡Luce!— había llegado a su casa horas más tardes, se quitó la corbata, suspiró y nuevamente se sentía miserable.

—¡Estoy aquí!— escuchó a la rubia desde la cocina y se encaminó al lugar.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó preocupado al ver a la chica cubierta de harina.

—Un pastel— dijo emocionada, quitándose los guantes de cocina.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, recostándose en el marco de la puerta, mirando la figura de su joven esposa, analizándola, buscando que mal había en Lucy, queriendo encontrar algún defecto en ella para que su culpa disminuyera, pero nada, Lucy era perfecta, no había error que la pudiese opacar, el único error lo había cometido él nuevamente horas atrás, y es que nunca imaginó encontrarse con esa mujer nuevamente, y lo peor, terminar en la misma situación que la noche anterior.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó curiosa, observando al rostro cuando se acercó a Natsu quien la miraba detenidamente.

—No, nada importante— dijo al negar con la cabeza.

—Ve a ducharte, la cena estará en unos momentos— le pidió con ternura, poniéndose en puntas de pies y uniendo sus labios.

—Luce— susurró cuando la mujer le dio la espalda, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó sonrojada, pues las grandes manos de Natsu habían tomado sus pechos.

—Me comeré el postre primero— susurró ronco, empezando a besar la curva del cuello femenino mientras masajeaba sus pechos.

—Nat…— pero él había cubierto sus labios con los suyos. —Per…tido….— dijo entre besos y él sonrió antes de tomarla de la cintura y dejarla sentada sobre la isla de la cocina.

Estaba seguro que pagaría aquellas traiciones hacia su esposa, Lucy no merecía aquella clase de en gaño, mas su deseo y amor por ella no disminuían, amaba a Lucy a pesar de todo, siempre la amaría. Sí, estaba teniendo una relación extra marital, pero su esposa era primero y en aquellos momentos la deseaba, no importaba si fue en la cocina, la tendría. Era un sin vergüenza, lo sabía, pensaba mientras despojaba a la rubia de su manchada camiseta.

—Sin sujetador— susurró malicioso, inclinando el rostro y dejando que sus labios empezaran a acariciar el tierno y sensible pecho.

**Continuará**

* * *

En mi defensa, diré que odio las historias de infidelidad y que por eso decidí continuarla, no me gusta ser más del montón, como dicen. Pues yo no sé, pero yo si tengo deseos de aniquilar a Natsu, es un perro, engaña a Lucy y como si no fuera poco también llega a casa y la _atiende _y como dice el título, es todo un sin vergüenzas el muy muy.

**Gracias a los lindos reviews, se os agradece eternamente *O***


	3. Inseguridad

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu_"— plática telefónica.

—

—

**La Primera**

**Capítulo 3: **Inseguridad

—

—

¿Cuánto había pasado? Días, semanas, dos meses, sí, dos meses en los cuales a pesar de intentar evitar pensar en sus crímenes de engaño hacia su esposa, no podía. Lucy no era ninguna tonta, había notado sus legadas tardes, su cambio de humor y el como la miraba cuando intentaba buscar un error en ella, algo que le indicara porqué sabiendo que todo aquello estaba mal, seguía viendo a la otra mujer, no en aquel lugar de mala muerte, no, la había sacado de allí, había pagado una generosa cantidad para que la chica dejase esa vida, el simple hecho de que algún otro pudiese disfrutar de lo que él catalogaba ya como suya, le causaba enojo.

—¿En qué piensas?— la voz de Lucy lo devolvió a la realidad. Se miró al espejo, vestía de chaqueta, elegante, sofisticado y en aquel momento se arreglaba la corbata.

—En que por qué vamos a una invitación de tu prima, vamos, Luce, sé que es tu familia, pero recuerdo como te trata, te juro que si se mete contigo esta vez, no me contendré— le advirtió. La rubia le regaló una sonrisa, sabía como era Natsu, se acercó a él y le arregló la corbata.

—Gruñón— le dijo con ternura al separarse de él. —Vamos, tenemos que pasar por Erza— lo vio fruncir el rostro, sabía que Natsu y Erza tenían una relación un poco incomoda, se llevaban bien, pero ninguno de los dos sabían cuando callar.

—Y me impones la presencia de Erza— dijo con fingido dolor.

—Sabes, no tienes que fingir, sé que te agrada— dijo riendo. Natsu la observó cuando ella se inclinó sobre la cama y tomaba su bolso, arqueó una ceja; aquel traje color rojo acentuaba mágicamente las curvas de su esposa, caía sobre su trasero de manera majestuosa y juraba que aquella redonda curva se veía más voluptuosa.

—No finjo, Erza siempre me ha puesto de los nervios— se justificó.

—Sin embargo, la conoces desde la guardería, según recuerdo, es quien mantenía el orden entre tú y Gray— dijo pensativa.

El hombre rodó los ojos y cuando la rubia pasó a su lado, la tomó en brazos para unir sus labios.

—Me gustaría más tumbarte en la cama, quitarte el vestido y…— la rubia lo calló poniendo dos dedos sobre sus labios. Rio entre dientes al ver como la mujer se sonrojaba. —Vamos, no te sonrojes— le dijo con pequeña burla, besando unas de sus mejillas.

—Dices esas cosas— sonrió, separándose de ella. Así era Lucy, no era algo como que podía hacer para que cambiase, pues así la amaba.

—Seguramente invitó a Erza para que escribiera un buen artículo— la observó detenidamente, verdaderamente Lucy era inocente, no entendía porqué ella seguía tratando y confiando en Michelle, era una arpía, lo sabía, diablos, hasta había coqueteado con él cuando Lucy era su novia, y aún seguía coqueteándole cuando tenía oportunidad, sí, Michelle era toda una joyita.

**…000…**

—Pero pensé que Michelle te odiaba— susurraba Erza cuando atravesaron el elegante Hall de la impresionante mansión.

—Eso mismo le decía— se quejó Natsu en voz baja.

—Silencio los dos, los pueden escuchar— regañó Lucy.

—Lucy, querida— y de repente, una llamativa y muy elegante mujer de perfectas curvas se acercaba a los recién llegados.

—Y hablando del diablo— le susurró Natsu a Erza en el oído, haciendo reír a la mujer.

—Michelle, hola— saludó una alegre Lucy.

—De verdad es una buena persona, Natsu— el chico asintió al escuchar el susurró de Erza, sí, Lucy no era la clase de personas que guardaban rencor, ella perdonaba, no importaba cual mal le hicieran.

—Natsu, hola— la voz de Michelle le obligó a mirarla, ella se le acercó y lo abrazó de manera intima, de verdad era una perra, pensó el hombre. —Prima, de verdad que te ganaste la lotería— miró al hombre y le sonrió.

—¿Verdad que sí?— la rubia se acercó a su marido y lo rodeo de la cintura, pegándose al fuerte cuerpo masculino, no era tonta y no le gustaba esa clase de acercamiento hacia su marido. Natsu sonrió complacido y Erza sonrió con disimulo al ver como Michelle se alejaba un poco de la pareja.

—Señorita Scarlet, en un gusto tenerla con nosotros.

—¿Celosa?— se inclinó un poco y susurró aquello en el oído de su esposa cuando Michelle se alejaba con Erza, de verdad quería que la Scarlet la mencionase en la columna de las personas más impresionantes de Etherland.

—Sé que eres mío— le dijo en un puchero.

—Tú quería que viniéramos.

—Natsu Dragneel— la exclamación de un hombre de cabellos azules llamó la atención de la pareja.

—Jellal Fernández— la chica vio como ambos hombres compartían un apretón de manos. Jellal, conocía a aquel hombre, lo había visto en su boda con Natsu y un par de veces más, era un hombre encantador según ella, pero según Erza, era un patán.

—La hermosa, Lucy Dragneel— el hombre se acercó a ella y tomando unas de sus manos depositó un suave beso. —¿Puedo preguntar qué hace Natsu para seguir que estés a su lado?— preguntó con diversión.

—No coquetees con mi mujer en mis ojos— tomó dos copas de un mesero el cual pasó frente a él en aquel momento. —Seguramente Michelle intenta impresionar a Erza— dijo Natsu entregándole una copa a la rubia.

Para la buena suerte de la pelirubia, Michelle estuvo muy ocupada con dar buena impresión a Erza como para coquetear con su marido, para la mala suerte de Natsu, tenía una esposa demasiado buena y adorable.

**…000…**

—Es de mala educación encerrar a tu visita en tu estudio cuando tienes invitados que atender— dijo Natsu dejando las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Te preocupas eso o que Lucy se entere?— Natsu la miró con los ojos entrecerrado, Michelle nunca se le había insinuado de manera directa, siempre discreta pero él no era idiota y entendía el lenguaje corporal femenino.

—Creo que estamos en barco diferente, porque que yo sepa, no tengo porqué preocuparme, no tengo nada contigo, Michelle— dijo seco.

—¿Y si yo hubiese llegado primero?— preguntó bajando la cabeza, apretando los puños, nunca había envidiado a nadie, pero envidiaba a Lucy, tenía a tan maravilloso hombre al lado, hombre que la sostenía en brazos mientras ella se tenía que conformar con abrazar una almohada.

—No, no me hubiese enamorado de ti, Michelle, no eres Lucy, de ella me enamoré y es a ella a quien amo, aunque te hubiese conocido antes, me enamoraría de Lucy— dijo tranquilamente.

—Aunque no me creas, me alegra que Lucy, tenga a un hombre como tú, claro, por lo menos la rechazada obtuvo algo bueno— murmuró con crueldad.

—¿No te muerdes la lengua?— la miró, claro, sacaba lo de perra finalmente.

Escuchaba las voces del otro lado del estudio, sabía que por más que intentara, nunca se llevaría bien con Michelle, su prima simplemente no la soportaba, por más que intentara, nunca se llevarían bien. Cuando dejó de escuchar las voces del otro lado, su corazón latió asustado. ¿Se estaban besando? No, no iba a permitir que Michelle le quitara a su marido, Natsu era suyo. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y abrió, mas ambos estaban separados y se miraban.

—Aléjate de _mi_ marido— habló rápidamente.

—Vamos, prim…

—¡Estoy harta, Michelle, no sé qué te he hecho, no importa que haga, siempre me mirarás como tu enemigo!

—Vaya, no sabía que tenías carácter— se burló. —¿Tienes miedo que me pueda quedar con tu esposo?

Natsu frunció el entrecejo al escuchar a la mujer, claro, y ella pensaba que él caería.

—No— y dicho aquello giró sobre sus talones, se puso en puntas de pie y unió sus labios con los de Natsu. Observó la escena llena de rabia, Lucy siempre lo tenía todo, era una nena de papa y lo odiaba. Sonrió, tomando a la rubia de la cintura y la acercó aún más a él, uniendo profundamente sus bocas. Enojada, salió del estudio dejando a ambos solos. No sabía como un hombre como ese había terminado unido con alguien como Lucy, era una inútil.

—¿No estabas celosa?— preguntó cuando se separaron al acariciarle el cabello.

—¿Me amas?— se separó un poco de él y lo miró al rostro.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Confío en ti, pero…

—¿Pero qué, Luce?— no le gustaba ver aquella expresión en su rostro, aquella inseguridad.

—Yo te amo, Natsu, pero no dejo de preguntarme porqué te casaste conmigo, tu podrías conseguir…

—Basta, Luce— le interrumpió. —¿Qué parte de que eres mi mujer no entiendes?

—Es sólo que…

—Nada, Luce, si vuelvo a ver esa expresión de inseguridad, te quitaré la ropa aquí mismo y te haré el amor cuantas veces sea necesario para que entiendas que eres la mujer que amo.

—Pero..

—Te lo dije— dijo el hombre con seriedad, aflojando el nudo de la corbata.

—¡No, espera!— pero ya Natsu la había atrapado de la cintura y la subía sobre el escritorio. —¡No podemos!— le dijo cuando el hombre corría los tirantes de su elegante vestido por sus hombros, besando la piel expuesta.

—Si puedo, creo que mi esposa necesita tener en claro algunas cosas— dijo antes de lamer la suave y cremosa piel de unos de los hombros de la rubia.

—Nat…su..no….es…tamos en….ca….sa— pero ya el pelirrosa estaba atendiendo sus pechos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus curvas.

—Te amo, Lucy, grábatelo en esa pequeña cabeza— sus manos se deslizaron bajo la falda de su vestido y unas des sus manos hasta su entrepiernas.

—Na...tsu…no quie…ro…aq….uí— ni siquiera podía pensar mientras él la tocaba de aquella manera, las caricias del pelirrosa simplemente le robaban el aliento. Arqueó la espalda y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió como los dedos del chico se colaban bajo su ropa interior.

—Tramposa— rió con malicia, uniendo su boca con la contraria, besándola profundamente, tomando su aliento y enredando su lengua en una perfecta danza con la contraria. —Espero que sea la última vez, Luce, debes de tener en claro que me casé contigo porque te amo. No importa que haga Michelle, aunque la hubiese conocido primero, no la hubiese amado, ella no tiene tu ternura, esos bonitos sentimientos que tienes, Luce, solamente me hubieses gustado tú.

—Lo siento— se disculpó apenada.

—Solamente recuerda una cosa, Luce— le dijo. —No me interés…— guardó silencio, justamente en aquellos momentos en su cabeza se formó el rostro de aquella chica. ¿Cómo diablos le decías a tu esposa que no tenías interés en otras mujeres cuando estabas teniendo una aventura? —Solamente tienes que saber que te amo, Luce— le dio un dulce beso en los labios para luego separarse de la chica y empezar a acomodarle la ropa nuevamente.

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndolos. La pelirroja miró a ambos con picardía, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara violentamente.

—N…no es lo que parece— habló rápidamente. Intentó bajar del escritorio, pero Natsu estaba entre sus piernas, impidiéndoselo.

—No mientas— susurró Natsu con voz ronca, escondiendo su boca entre el cuello de la chica. —Es justo lo que piensas, Erza.

—Sabía que eras un pervertido— dijo la pelirrosa al cruzarse de brazos.

—Es mi mujer, recuerdas— intentó seguir besando el cuello de la rubia, pero lo detuvo al tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

—Por favor, no sé como Lucy te aguanta— dijo burlona. —De verdad que debe de amarte.

—Para tu mala suerte— susurró el chico besando la mejilla de su esposa, cerca de su oído. —¿No podemos ir?— preguntó al dejar libre a la rubia.

—¿Por favor, sí? Lo siento Lucy, pero no soporto a Michelle, nunca había visto a alguien quien intentara tanto dar una buena impresión y mira que he visto de todo y como quiera, ya tengo quienes ocuparan la revista en su próxima edición, seguramente, se venderá como pan caliente.

—No puedes hacer eso, Michelle cuenta con eso— dijo la rubia bajándose del escritorio.

—Lo siento, Lucy, pero quedé que la entrevista sería para Natsu y…

—¿Para Natsu?

—Sí, la versión masculina en con Natsu en portada, ha sido unas de las más vendidas, la editorial quiere a Natsu nuevamente en portada, y para su compañía, te recomendé, tú y Natsu serán los próximos en la revista.

—Pero yo no soy modelo— se quejó la rubia.

—No acepto un no, Lucy, y no hay que saber modelar, queremos hacer una versión matrimonial.

—Ya escuchaste, no le discutas a la mujer— rio Natsu al proporcionarle una nalgada.

—No, no voy a hacerle eso a Michelle— no haría tal cosa, salió del estudio, dejando a Erza y Natsu en el lugar.

—La convenceré— sonrió.

—Oye, hacen como dos meses te vi, subías a una mujer en tu auto, lo pensé mucho, pensaba que era Lucy, pero creo que no era Lucy, tenía el cabello más claro— dijo pensativa, era algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza durante aquellas semanas.

—No sé de que hablas— de repente, la expresión tranquila y relajada del hombre había cambiado.

La pelirroja no dijo nada cuando el hombre salió del lugar, conocía a Natsu, aquello que le había dicho le hubo causado molestas, lo sabía.

**Continuará**

* * *

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, creo que para ser la primera historia que escribo de infidelidad, no lo hago tan mal, intentaré seguir actualizando con el mismo ritmo, bueno, mejor no prometo nada, tengo otras historias que actualizar, espero que les guste el capítulo, alguien me dejó un comentario sobre de dejar de leer la historia, es una pena pero te entiendo completamente, porque soy de las pocas que nunca ni en un millón lee otra pareja de Lucy que no sea Natsu o viceversa, soy 100% NALU, y no como otras que dicen que lo son o que les gusta y sus historias demuestran lo contrario, te invito a seguir leyendo, aunque claro, es tu decisión final averiguar si la historia es diferente o no.


	4. Las sospechas de Loke

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu_"— plática telefónica.

—

—

**La Primera**

**Capítulo 4: **Las sospechas de Loke

—

—

_—"Lo siento, preciosa, pero tu marido, no está, está en un viaje de negocios"—_ escuchó la voz de Loke, había tenido que viajar fuera de la ciudad, había sido una recomendación de la editorial, según ellos, sentían que la rubia se cohibía en muchos aspectos a la hora de escribir, la necesitaban relajada y con el cerebro en función, pero había tenido que viajar sin su marido, sin su Natsu y lo extrañaba horrores, era la primera vez desde que estaban casados que estaban separados.

—No me dijo nada— habló pensativa.

_—"¿Tanto confías en Natsu, Lucy?"—_ la chica frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la voz del hombre del otro lado de la línea.

—No va a funcionar, Loke— sonrió. —Yo confío en Natsu, sé que él nunca me traicionaría— le dijo observando el anillo de oro blanco que adornaba su dedo, su anillo de boda junto a su anillo de compromiso.

_—"Sin embargo, tuvo un viaje de negocio y no te dijo nada, eso es como para preocuparse, hermosa"_

—Sé que Natsu nunca te ha agradado y la verdad, no tengo la mínima idea— caminaba de un lado a otro por la elegante suite mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oído. Escuchó al hombre reír.

_—"Solamente recuerda que yo siempre estaré para ti, preciosa"—_ volvió a sonreír, sabía que siempre podía contar con Loke, era su amigo de la infancia, el mejor.

—Lo sé, tontito— rió. —Tengo que irme, sino hago lo que me dijo Mavis, estaré en problemas.

_—"Sabes, deberías escribir una novela erótica"_

—¡Loke!— le regañó, sonrojándose. —Te quiero, hablamos cuando regrese a Magnolia— se despidió. Cortó la comunicación y miró el teléfono, Natsu no tomaba sus llamadas, tenía tres días allí y desde no había hablado con él. —Natsu— susurró.

**…000…**

—¿En qué piensas?— sintió como envolvían su cintura y la acercaban al cuerpo masculino.

—¿No te dan remordimientos?— se atrevió a preguntar, lo que estaba viviendo con Natsu era sin duda lo mejor que había vivido en mucho tiempo, pero su lado humano y razonal le decía que aquello estaba mal, ella no quería ser la suplente, la amante que nunca podría salir con el hombre que quería, pues no se podrían arriesgar a ser vistos.

—No pienses en ello— le pidió besando tras su cuello.

—Natsu, tengo algo que decirte— tenía que decirle quien era, que se habían conocido en el pasado, que siempre lo amó en secreto.

—Puede esperar, ahora mismo deseo otra cosa— sintió algo duro contra su trasero.

—De verdad, necesitamos hablar— intentó no gemir cuando sintió como el chico empezaba a desatarle la gruesa bata de baño.

—Lo que necesitas es pensar menos y dejarte llevar más— susurró con voz ronca, introduciendo las manos bajo la tela y con un dedo, recorriendo su plano y perfecto vientre. —Hueles delicioso— le susurró.

Durante aquellos meses, en ningún momento dejó hablar a la chica de su vida, no le interesaba saber con cuantos había estado, no, era información que prefería ignorar, ni si quiera le había preguntado su nombre, mientras menos supiese de ella, sería mejor, no se arriesgaría con llamar a Lucy con el nombre de otra mujer mientras hacían el amor, nunca se lo perdonaría, era una manera de disminuir las culpas. Le separó las piernas y arremetió en el apretado y mojado interior de la chica, hundiéndose en su interior, era estrecha, húmeda y deliciosa.

—Natsu…— gimió ella cuando él empezó un lento vaivén de caderas.

—Luce….— el gruñido fue ronco, salvaje mientras embestía fuertemente contra la chica, penetrándolo, llenándola de él.

Cerró los ojos queriendo borrar el nombre recién susurrado por el hombre que se adueñaba de su cuerpo, él no gemía su nombre, no era su nombre el cual salía por aquella perfecta boca masculina, estaba segura que Natsu no se quería comprometer aún más, el intentaba apaciguar la culpa mientras la tomaba y susurraba el nombre de su esposa, sí, había caído bajo, hasta aquello le estaba permitiendo, pero que hacer, ella siempre lo había amado en silencio, la partida de Natsu le había dejado una profunda herida, un vacío el cual nunca llenó, y aunque luego de la partida del hombre tuvo un novio, nunca dejó de pensar en el hombre, en aquella juguetona sonrisa que cursaba su boca cuando sonreía, era el tipo de sonrisa que cualquier mujer la catalogaría como _moja bragas_. Gimió, jadeó y se estremeció cuando el orgasmo sacudió su cuerdo, Natsu era todo un maestro en el sexo, él si sabía tocarle los botones necesarios, quizás era la especie de hombre que aquella amiga suya llamaba un hombre pervertido en la cama.

Se quedó de una sola pieza cuando terminó, durante el éxtasis del orgasmo, el rostro sonriente de Lucy llegó a su mente. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad estaba engañando a su mujer, a su Lucy? Lucy, Lucy nunca le perdonaría aquello, era muy frágil, era de aquellas mujeres que necesitaban protección, confort y cuidado, Lucy lo amaba, lo sabía, lo sentía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, todavía ella se ponía nerviosa antes de hacer el amor, se cohibía y avergonzaba cuando él atrapaba sus manos y las apartaba para ver su desnudo y coqueto cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó preocupada cuando el hombre gruñó y salió de la cama, parecía tenso, no parecía que acabara de tener sexo. Sabía lo que sucedía, él estaba pensando en ella y se sintió celosa por primera vez.

—¿Con quién hablabas hace rato?— ignoró la pregunta de la mujer, tomando la bata de baño que estaba a un lado de la cama y se la colocó, ocultando su fuerte cuerpo.

—Una amiga, necesitaba saber si el dinero para los gastos de mi hermana le llegó— se cubrió con las sábanas. —Te agradezco mucho que le hayas pagado por mí a Sting— bajó la cabeza.

—Si te volvía a poner una mano encima, lo mataba— apretó los dientes, ya se encargaría de que ese hijo de perra tuviese su merecido.

—¿Estás celoso?— preguntó sorprendida.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero— dijo seco.

—Lo siento— se disculpó apenada. —Creo que lo provoqué.

—No es excusa, cualquier hombre que le alce la mano a una mujer, merece que se la corten— sí, y más a ella, él mismo se encargaría de la destrucción de aquel rubio inepto. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, la posesividad que estaba teniendo con aquella mujer era sorprendente, no podía seguir arrastrándose.

—¿Entonces serás mi guardián?

—Vístete, saldremos a cenar.

La chica le miró sorprendida, no pensaba que él la sacaría fuera de la habitación, pensaba que siempre estaría en el anonimato, que aquel viaje de supuestos negocios, sería solamente para pasarlo en la suite.

—Si no quieres ir, llamo servicio a la habitaci….

—¡No!— gritó ella y salió rápidamente de la cama, llevando con ella las sábanas. —Tengo que llamar para saber si finalmente llegó el dinero. — la chica tomó su celular de la mesa de noche, Natsu la observó, se acercó y tomó su celular, tenía que llamar a Lucy, aprovecharía.

Suspiró con tristeza al ver como el hombre abría las cortinas y salía al balcón con el celular en el oído. El sonido de su teléfono la hizo mirar la pantalla. La estaban llamando.

—¿Cómo estás?— saludó.

_—"No me dijiste que tenías un viaje de negocios"—_ escuchar la voz de Lucy del otro lado de la línea, lo hizo relajarse.

—Lo siento, fue algo de improviso— se disculpó, claro, mintiendo.

_—"No te lo perdonaré tan fácil"_

—¿Estás haciendo puchero?— sonrió. —Te extraño, Luce.

_—"Te escuchas cansado"—_ observó la espectacular vista desde aquel lugar mientras escuchaba la melodiosa voz de su mujer.

—¿Estás en el baño?— preguntó, del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba con eco.

_—"Sí, estaba por tomar una ducha"_

—¿Estás desnuda?

_—"¡Natsu!"—_ juró que la rubia se había sonrojado.

—El sexo telefónico no es mala idea, amor— le dijo con tono pícaro.

_—"No podemos"—_ sonrió al escucharla.

—He escuchado que la masturbación femenina es buena— susurró con voz insinuante, tentándole a través de la línea.

_—"¡Yo no hago esas cosa!"—_ escuchó la acalorada repuesta de la rubia.

—Prefieres que lo haga por ti— se burló con descaro.

_—"¿Cuándo regresarás?"—_ era mejor cambiarle el tema, sabía que el pelirrosa no tenía problemas en hablarle de aquella manera por teléfono, pero era vergonzoso.

—Eres una pequeña tramposa, hablábamos de masturbación, princesa— rio entre dientes.

**…000…**

—¿Recuerda la petición que le hicimos a Sting para Natsu?— preguntó Loke a Gray quien asintió. —Hoy me llamó, un día antes una chica empezaba a trabajar allí, la envió a hacerse los análisis necesarios para empezar el día después, justo el día de la fiesta para Natsu.

—¿Qué tiene eso de interesante?

—Que esa fue la chica que le ofreció a Natsu, el pendejo nos mintió, si se acostó con esa chica— sonrió de manera perversa. Natsu no le era tan fiel a Lucy como quería hacer ver. —Pero eso no es todo, semanas más tarde, Dragneel pagó una gran cantidad para que Sting dejara libre a la chica.

—¿De cuánto hablamos?

—Sabes cómo es Sting— sonrió. —40 mil— al escuchar la exagerada cantidad, Gray casi escupe su trago.

—¿Estás de bromas, no?— pero Loke negó con la cabeza. —¿Pagó tanto dinero por una puta?

—Olvídate eso, no es lo más importante, Natsu está engañando a Lucy.

—Loke, no es un secreto que siempre has mirado de más a Lucy, no te culpo, es una preciosura, pero conozco a Natsu desde siempre, si se metió con otra mujer fue porque les incitamos, pero eso que haya pagado por ella para tenerla como su amante, es algo contrario a lo que es Natsu, no es esa clase de hombres, conociéndolo como lo conozco, si estuviere teniendo una relación extramarital, las cosas con Lucy no siguieran como si nada, el pendejo tiene mucho cargos de consciencia, no podría tener ese estilo de vida por mucho tiempo, y si le llega a hacer esa porquería a Lucy, yo mismo me encargaría de que lo pagara.

—Recuerda algo, todos tenemos un sucio secreto, no creo que Natsu sea la excepción.

Sí, aquello era una realidad, pero si fuese el caso de Natsu, él mismo se encargaría de hacerle pagar la traición hacia Lucy, la rubia no merecía aquella bajeza.

—Sabes, siempre pensé que te gustaba Lucy— comentó, tanteando terreno, estaba seguro que en más de una ocasión, antes que Lucy y Natsu se casaran, Gray había mirado con otros ojos a la rubia.

—No soy tú, Loke— se burló. —Lucy es muy hermosa, pero nunca la miré de diferente manera, Natsu desde que la vio la quiso como su mujer, mierda, siempre dije que el rechazo de Lucy lejos de desagradarle le excitaba— finalizó.

—¿Entonces es de Erza?

—¿Erza?— se preguntaba de dónde Loke sacaba aquellas ideas. —Erza a estado toda una vida enamorada de Jellal— le dijo, y era que Erza no aprendía, Jellal andaba con las modelos más famosas de Magnolia, en las últimas semanas andaba con Ultear, una preciosa moreda de cabellos negros. —Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio, no se interesaría en Erza, solamente vive para su trabajo y suspirar por Jellal cuando no está bajo la mirada de alguien.

—¿Empezaron sin mí?— un chico de cabellos negros un en una coleta se acercó a la mesa y tomó el asiento vacío.

—Tardaste mucho— dijo tranquilamente Gray.

—Déjame adivinar, nuevamente peleaste con tu ex mujer.

—No sean viejas chismosas— rio, tomando de la cerveza que los chicos habían comprado minutos atrás. —No sé que le mete esa mujer en la cabeza a mi hijo— dijo simplemente.

—Todas hacen lo mismo, le hablan mal del padre a los mocosos— le dijo Gray nuevamente. — Y Levi, amigo mío, no es el tipo de mujer que se queda callada ante un divorcio.

—Yo por eso, no me caso— aceptó Loke.

—Solamente tiene cuatros años, debería tener un poco de consideración por su hijo— bufó. —Y el noviecito ese que tiene, no me lo trago.

—Celos, amigo, celos— al otro pelinegro decir aquello, el recién llegado lo fulminó con la mirada.

**…000…**

—Vaya, esas dos semanas fuera te sentaron de maravilla— le preguntaba una chica de cabellos azules.

—Pero no tengo ideas— le confesó a la chica al dejar una taza de té frente a ella.

—Pero leí tus borradores, eres muy buena y a Mavis les encantó cuando leyó todo.

—Pero no era como para escribir una novela— se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa. Aquellas dos semanas fuera habían sido buena, pero no lo suficiente como hubiese querido.

—Pero pensaba que eso era que quería, Lu-chan, eres muy buena.

—No sé— no era lo mismo escribir una corta historia que un libro, era mucha responsabilidad, tenía miedo y le aterraba que no fuera bien recibido.

—¿Entonces siempre deseabas ser la esposa ama de casa?— le preguntó.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo ser ama de casa?— Levy siempre le decía aquello, era una mujer muy independiente, esa independencia le había costado su matrimonio.

—Créeme, es aburrido estar en casa y esperar mientras tu marido llegué a la hora que crea conveniente.

—Natsu no llega a la hora que crea conveniente, llega a la hora que tiene que llegar— le corrigió. El matrimonio de su amiga con Gajeel había tenido altas y bajas, pero Levy nunca lo vio así, nunca vio que podían superar los obstáculos, a la primera le pidió el divorcio luego de cinco años de matrimonio. —Creo que debiste darte otra oportunidad con Gajeel, no es como si te hubiese puesto el cuerno, es su trabajo, sabes que ser policía es complicado.

—Fueron muchos aniversarios sola, cumpleaños, no, somos muy diferentes— dijo con tranquilidad.

—Pero Rouge necesita un padre— se mordisqueó el labio inferior, temía que Levy estuviese envenenando a su hijo hacia su padre, después de todo, aunque ella no lo decía, sabía que aún sentía cosas por Gajel.

—Por eso mismo, Rouge necesita un padre que lo acompañe al pediatra, que cuando se despierte en las noches tenga unos brazos masculinos que le consuelen, no solamente los brazos de su madre— dijo relajada, hacía casi un año de su divorcio con Gajeel, ella parecía superarlo, pero quienes le rodeaban no, la veían a ella como la mala. —¿Cómo van las cosas con Natsu?— era mejor cambiar el tema, sabía que Lucy creía en los matrimonios duraderos, ella venía de una familia perfecta.

—Llega en la noche…— miró la hora en el microondas, las 6 de la tarde.

—¿Estás bien?— vio el semblante triste de su amiga.

—No, es sólo…— volvió a mordisquearse el labio inferior. —Últimamente he notado a Natsu extraño, siento que me mira como si está buscando algo mal en mí, me analiza, no se— suspiró. —No me dijo nada sobre el viaje, quien me lo dijo fue Loke.

—Los hombres son un problema.

—No me digas— la voz masculina del hombre asustó a ambas chicas quienes miraron sobre su hombro y justo en el umbral de la cocina, con los fuertes brazos cruzados bajo el pecho estaba Natsu.

**…000…**

—No te puedo dar la información de esa chica, sabes como funcionan las reglas— le dijo el rubio al encender un cigarrillo.

—Está bien, no me des el nombre, solamente la dirección— dijo seriamente, tenía que conseguir pruebas de que Natsu no era el hombre abnegado que Lucy y todos pensaban, sabía que aquel hombre tenía que tener algo sucio.

—¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?

Loke sonrió, Sting por dinero era capaz de venderle el alma al diablo, se llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó su chequera.

—Tú di la cantidad— ambos hombres sonrieron, sí, averiguaría porqué tanto interés en aquella chica, era una puta, y luego, Lucy sabría la verdad y él finalmente tendría su oportunidad..

**Continuará**

* * *

Sí, Natsu es un perro que no merece el mínimo perdón, ahora Loke está interesado, claro, todos sabemos porqué, solamente quiere destruir el matrimonio de Lucy sin pensar en consecuencias, a ver que investiga en todo esto.. Me preguntaron en un review si será un NaLu feliz, aún no lo sé, pero lo que si sé, es que solamente escribo NaLu.

Muchas gracias por vuestros lindos reviews, se os agradece de verdad, ahora, me voy a dormir que ya es de madrugada, perdonen la falta de ortografía.


	5. Descubierto

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu_"— plática telefónica.

—

—

**La Primera**

**Capítulo 5: **Descubierto

—

—

Tocó el timbre, una y dos veces, nadie abría la puerta, de hecho, el lugar parecía desocupado.

—¿Busca a alguien, señor?— una mujer de edad se acercó al hombre el cual insistía en tocar el timbre.

—Busco a una amiga— mintió, mirando a la anciana.

—La señorita que ocupaba ese apartamento se ha mudado.

¿Mudarse? ¿Natsu había mudado a aquella puta? Se llevó una mano bajo la barbilla, pensativo.

—¿No podría ayudarme? Busco a la chica que ocupada este apartamento, pero no me dio su nueva dirección.

—Esa niña era muy extraña, no vivía en este lugar, de hecho, no hacía ni mes y medio que acababa de ocupar este lugar cuando ya se había mudado, creo que su amiga no está en buenos pasos.

Arqueó una ceja, pues según Sting aquella chica tenía tiempo ya viviendo en esa dirección. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo allí?

—Muchas gracias— agradeció. Algo allí sucedía y él lo iba a saber. Siempre supo que Natsu no merecía a Lucy, Lucy simplemente había quedado fascinada con ese nombre, era muy joven, no sabía lo que quería.

**…000…**

—Esto está mal— dijo al ver su reflejo, no sabía como Natsu la había terminado convenciéndole para hacer aquello.

—Estás preciosa— vio el reflejo del pelirrosa en el espejo. Elegante e irresistiblemente guapo, eran aquellas las palabras para describir lo que veía en aquel momento.

Las dos chicas que le habían ayudado a maquillarse, se apartaron y ella se puso de pie, tomando el elegante traje para no tropezar.

—¡Wow!— la miró de arriba abajo, era como verla nuevamente cuando atravesó la entrada de la iglesia en su día de bodas. —Princesa— se sonrojó, se sentía avergonzada, no quería hacer aquello, pero Natsu tenía demasiado poder de convencimiento, no podía negarle nada cuando él usaba el sexo para persuadirla.

—No quiero hacer eso— le dijo, desviando la mirada del hombre.

—Tonta— se le había acercado y tomado de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle. —No estás haciendo nada malo, Erza ya te lo dijo, aparte, no creo que Michelle se viese tan hermosa como tú— ella cerró los ojos, esperando un beso en los labios, mas lo único que recibió, fue un beso en la frente. —El único problema— susurró al llevar el dedo pulgar a sus labios y acariciar, quitándole aquel color carmín de sus suaves labios. —No me agrada como te queda el rojo si pones esa expresión— Lucy infló las mejillas, apretando los labios en manera de desagrado por lo que el hombre acababa de hacer, pero Natsu solamente rió por el infantil gesto.

—¿Están listos?— la voz de Erza llamó la atención de los chicos. —¿Qué le pasó a tu labial?— le preguntó al mirar a ambos, Natsu se lamía el dedo y Lucy parecía disgustada por algo.

—Pregúntale a él— señaló a Natsu con la mirada y se alejó, volvió a observar su imagen en el espejó, buscó entre los cosméticos y encontró un lápiz labial rosa. _—No me gusta como te queda el rojo, te ves muy atrevida, Luce— _aquello le había dicho Natsu una vez.

—No la molestes— le reclamó Erza al chico quien solamente se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a su rubia esposa con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Estamos listos!— dijo la rubia sonriéndole a la pelirroja y Natsu sintió como su pecho se contraía, feliz, orgulloso; Lucy era su ángel, aquel vestido de lino fino, blanco inmaculado le quedaba espectacular, y el velo entre sus dorados risos, solamente le hacía recordar el día de su boda, rayos, él, Natsu Dragneel, se había puesto nervioso como un crío, ni siquiera había tenido despedida de soltero, cuando Gray y los demás prepararon todo, él no había asistido, se había quedado en su apartamento, tomando un poco de wiskey mientras observaba la brillante luna y recordaba la hermosa sonrisa de Lucy desde el balcón del apartamento.

La sección de fotos fue más de lo que ambos esperaban, Erza estaba muy entusiasmada con aquello, sabía que causarían sensación, Natsu era muy popular entre las mujeres y Lucy, Lucy era aquella hermosa mujer con la cual muchos soñaban, lamentablemente, el afortunado había sido Natsu.

—¿Qué sucede?— apartó la mirada de la carretera para mirar de reojo a la rubia, parecía muy pensativa. Todo había salido bien, según Erza, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, las cámaras amaban a Lucy, era algo natural en ella. —Estaré celoso— volvió a hablar, pues ella no lo había escuchado.

—¿Ah?— preguntó confundida, no dejaba de pensar en como se pondría Michelle al ver las revistas y entrevistas, se sentía como una traidora.

—Olvídalo— suspiró. —Deja de pensar, Luce, Michelle no merece que la quieras, es una arpía— estaban de camino a la casa, aquel día apenas había trabajado por la mañana por la culpa de la pelirroja y aquella entreviste, no le gustaban esas cosas, pero por hacer rabiar a la prima de Lucy, haría cualquier cosa.

—No lo hiciste porque querías, solamente disfrutas molestando a Michelle— lo enfrentó, justo cuando gotas de lluvia empezaban a mojar el parabrisas del auto.

—Sabes que sí— aceptó seriamente, no valía negar nada.

—¡Eres un insensible!— cerró los ojos al escuchar el grito de la rubia, Lucy era demasiado sensible con sus familiares, para ella su familia siempre era primordial, buenos o malos, eran familias, eso siempre le decía.

—Luce, basta— lo menos que deseaba era una disfunción con ella, y menos por culpa de Michelle. —Ella…

—Cállate— las lágrimas empezaban a mojar sus parpados.

Apretó el volante fuertemente, escuchaba los pequeños sollozos de la rubia, era estúpido, le lastimaba cuando él hablaba mal de Michelle, pero le molestaba cuando ésta se le insinuaba, aquello simplemente le estaba fastidiando, Lucy debía entender muchas cosas, y unas de ellas era que Michelle era un arpía.

—Luce— gruñó, apretando los dientes, Lucy no merecía llorar por nada o nadie, siempre tenía que estar sonriendo y hermosa como siempre. —Escúchame, te amo, Luce, te amo con mi vida y cualquier persona que te haga daño es mi enemiga, no importa si es alguien de tu familia— detuvo el coche, justo acababa de llegar a su casa y entrado al garaje. —No llores— le pidió al quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y acariciándole una mejilla. Su pequeña rubia era tan mimada, Lucy venía de familia perfecta, todavía cuando iban a visitar a sus padres durante alguna fiesta, Jude lo miraba como si le hubiese robado lo más valioso para él. —Si de verdad quieres llorar, te haré el amor y llorarás gustosa— le susurró al oído, haciéndola sonrojar.

Fuera de la residencia, la lluvia caía fuertemente, azotando las flores y los truenos alumbraban el lugar, era el inicio del otoño.

—Tengo hambre— dijo la rubia ya cuando ambos estuvieron fuera del auto y abría la pequeña puerta del garaje la cual daba acceso a la cocina.

—Luce— la llamó al verla ir a al refrigerador y sacar un empaque de pechugas.

—Lo siento— el silenció que se formó fue incomodo, él la miraba mientras ella estaba con la cabeza baja.

—No quiero que lo sientas, quiero que entiendas— se acercó a ella por la espalda y apoyó la barbilla sobre unos de los hombros femeninos. —Solamente quiero tu bien, bebé.

—La familia no se escoge— susurró, sintiendo las grandes manos masculinas empezar a acariciar su vientre sobre su camiseta.

—Pero te puedes proteger de ella— suspiró, abrazándola contra su cuerpo. —Michelle ni siquiera merece tenerte como familia. ¿Sabes algo?— le preguntó al oído en voz melosa y juguetona. —Te amo— besó su cuello suavemente.

**…000…**

—Suéltalo— fue lo que escuchó del hombre que acababa de entrar a su oficina.

—¿Soltar qué?— arqueó una ceja. Lucy estaba muy sensible últimamente, luego de aquella fotos, la sentía incomoda, no la entendía. Miró al hombre recién llegado, Loke, algo quería.

—Sting lo dijo, te acostaste con esa mujer— sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Quieres averiguar mis cosas para decirle a Luce?— apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio. Una burlona sonrisa cubría la boca del hombre, sus ojos verdes, profundos y oscuros miraban al pelinaranja. —Eres como una hiena, Loke— dijo con aquella cruel y burlona sonrisa. —Si engañara a Luce, tú serías él último en saberlo…

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el pelinegro el cual acababa de entrar a la oficina, sintiendo el ambiente tenso entre ambos hombres, como siempre cuando se encontraban solos. Natsu y Loke, se odiaban, lo único que tenían en común era Lucy y era por ella que ambos actuaban como amigos, a pesar que se desagradaban mutuamente.

—Nata, nada, ya me iba— sonrió el pelinaranja antes de salir de la oficina.

—¿Ahora que sucede?— le preguntó al pelirrosa quien se echó hacia atrás sobre su cómodo sillón.

—Tu amigo.

—Loke crees que engañas a Lucy con esa chica— Natsu miró a Grey, lo menos que necesitaba era que Loke metiese sus narices donde nadie le llamaba. —Debes de aceptarlo, Loke hace que te pongas celoso.

—Si fuera inteligente, buscaría por otros lados, Lucy es mi esposa, me ama— aseguró, orgulloso.

—Bueno, bueno, galán. Llegaron las nuevas piezas— dejó un papel sobre el escritorio del pelirrosa.

—¿Quién es Juvia?— preguntó, mirando al pelinegro quien lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes de ella?— arqueó una ceja, curioso. Nadie sabía de Juvia.

—No sabía que te gustaban esas clases de mujeres— Gray no dijo nada, solamente suspiró, no le gustaban, era demasiado celoso y posesivo, por eso no tenía pareja, sin embargo, aquella chica de ojos azules la cual trabajaba para Sting, había llamado su atención.

—No me gusta— dijo simplemente. —Solamente que el sexo con ella es bueno— se justificó.

—¿Entonces te tiene atrapado el sexo?— preguntó el Dragneel.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Te estás viendo con esa mujer?— preguntó Gray, pues el pelirrosa había evadido su pregunta.

—No, Gray, no estoy engañando a Luce, solamente ayudé a esa chica, me recordó a Luce— dijo con tono ausente mientras miraba el papel.

—¿A Lucy? Diablos, comparas a tu esposa con una puta— dijo sorprendido.

—Jamás— dijo tajante. —Era su primera vez en ese lugar y no por gusto.

—Y el gran Natsu Dragneel fue conmovido por la historia de esa chiquita— dijo burlón.

—Según ella, dejaste impactada a Juvia, cree que está enamorada de ti— ya aquello bastó para que el semblante del pelinegro cambiara.

—Felicidades por la revista, ahora Lucy y tú son el matrimonio más joven de Magnolia el cual todos admirarán— suspiró cuando Gray se marchó, sí, estaba interesado en aquella chica.

**…000…**

Miró su reloj por enésima vez, ella no llegaba. ¿Podría ser que lo había dejado plantado? Se preguntó, estaba esperándola, en el restaurante, habían quedado de encontrarse allí.

—Lo lamento— la voz de la chica lo obligó a levantar la mirada, recorriendo lentamente unas largas y torneadas piernas, luego el borde de un elegante traje color azul royal. Deliciosa, fue lo que pensó, de repente, la idea de ir a un lugar más íntimo lo embargó.

—Estás…— se puso de pie para poder separarle la silla. —Hermosa.

—Gracias— dijo avergonzada, apartándose un mechó de cabello tras la oreja. —Lamento llegar tarde— se disculpó.

—Olvídalo— se acercó a ella y le dio un beso sobre el oído. El chico le separó la silla y la chica se sentó susurrando un suave gracias.

Mientras la pareja disfrutaba entre ellos, en aquellos momentos un chico de cabellos naranjas entraba acompañado por una chica de cabellos rosas, ambos guiados por un mesero hasta una mesa.

—Ya regreso— se disculpó Loke con la chica. Aquel era Natsu, estaba seguro, acompañado por una mujer de la cual solamente podía ver la espalda y cabellos. Se alejó de su acompañante y se acercó a la mesa del pelirrosa.

—Buenas noches— sorprendido, levantó el rostro del menú, encontrándose con el hombre el cual acababa de saludar. Loke.

—Buenas noches— intentó sonar relajado e indiferente.

—¿Quién es tu acompañante?— sonrió, colocando unas de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica.

—Te presento a Loke— presentó el pelirrosa.

—Es un gusto, señorita— tomó la mano de la chica y depositó un suave beso, causando que la mirada del otro hombre lo taladrara como si de el peor enemigo se trataba.

—Mu…Mucho gusto, señor— dijo la mujer. Loke la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, fascinado con aquellos ojos azules.

Entonces aquella era la chica, la mujer con la cual Natsu estaba engañando a Lucy. Era una mujer hermosa, sin embargo, Lucy no tenía comparación alguna.

**Continuará**

* * *

Sé que muchas quieren matar a Natsu, yo me incluyó xDDD…Pero ahora Loke ya lo descubrió y con las manos en la masa, la actitud hostigadora de Loke, es bastante fastidiosa, y como ya se vio, Natsu y él solamente juegan a hacer amigos por Lucy, no porque quieran jajja…y sí, como leyeron, Juvia trabaja donde la amante de Natsu trabajó

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado.


	6. Descarado

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu_"— plática telefónica.

—

—

**La Primera**

**Capítulo 6:** Descarado

—

—

—Loke— dijo una sorprendida Lucy cuando bajó del taxis. Loke estaba recostado en su coche, justo frente a su casa.

—Lucy— dijo sorprendido, no esperaba que ella estuviese fuera de casa. —¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó con curiosidad.

La rubia se acercó con aquella hermosa sonrisa en los labios y le proporcionó un sonoroso beso en la mejilla.

—Natsu me llamó que no llegaría a cenar, fui ha comprar algo— se sonrojó y le mostró una pequeña bolsa que llevaba junto al bolso.

—¿Algo especial?

—E…— guardó silencio, era algo para Natsu.

—Ya veo— dijo al ver como su amiga de la infancia se sonrojaba. —¿Un juguete sexual?— preguntó descarado y sonriente, haciendo sonrojar aún más a la chica.

—N…no…que cosas dices— tartamudeó, no hablaba de esos temas con Loke o con alguien, con el único que había hablado sobre sexualidad había sido con Natsu, Natsu había sido su primer hombre, su único hombre, hablar de sexo era demasiado penoso como para ir hablando con cualquiera.

—¿Lencería? Comestible quizás— miraba a la rubia, aquellos risos dorados en una coleta desordenada, sus ojos chocolates, profundos y con tupidas pestañas, haciendo su parpadear sexy y delicado, sus pómulos perfectos y mejillas sonrojadas en aquellos momentos, era hermosa, y aquellos labios, húmedos, entreabiertos, eran una invitación para ser besados. Maldito Natsu, hijo de puta, le había arrebatado a Lucy, sí él no hubiese aparecido, seguramente quien estaría casado con Lucy habría sido él.

—No te diré— le dijo al ponerse a su lado, apoyarse contra el coche e inclinar la cabeza sobre unos de los hombros del pelinaranja. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte— mintió, había esperado al desgraciado de Dragneel, pero éste no llegaba, no le podía decir a Lucy que Natsu la engañaba, no en aquellos momentos cuando la veía tan hermosa y feliz. —Últimamente no te has portado como una buena amiga, no me vas a ver— le reclamó.

—Perdóname— se disculpó al separarse y mirarlo. —Tengo mucho trabajo en Lumen Histoire.

—¿Tu jefa te explota?— preguntó divertido.

—No, solamente que la cabeza no me da para mucho— se quejó frotándose la frente.

—Ya te lo dije, escribe algo erótico, las mujeres aman esas cosas, sexo salvaje, duro, en todas las posi….

—¡Loke!— gritó, obligando al chico callar, mas el silencio no duró mucho, pues el pelinaranja explotó en una carcajada.

—A ver, amorsito, estás casada— recordó con un dejo de fastidio en la voz. —A menos que sigas siendo virgen, seguramente has tenido algún encuentro salvaje con Dragneel.

—¿Sigues saliendo con Aries?— era mejor cambiar aquellos temas con Loke, se sentía incomoda, pero no porqué se avergonzara, sino que con él, con su mejor amigo de la infancia no era agradable hablar de cosas íntimas.

—No te preocupes, si Natsu no te lo ha dado, llegará alguno— rió, ignorando la forma tan drástica en la cual la rubia intentó cambiar el tema.

—Loke, amo a Natsu— por alguna razón a veces sentía que el pelinaranja no estaba de acuerdo con su matrimonio.

—A veces pienso que un día despertarás de esta burbuja, hermosa— dijo seriamente. —Recuerda que siempre estaré para ti, Lucy.

—No te preocupes. Sí mi matrimonio fracasa, correré a los protectores brazos de mi mejor amigo— bromeó abrazándolo. Loke la rodeó con los brazos.

—Hueles a jabón— se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, mientras la abrazaba un limpio y dulce aroma le llenó al olfato.

—Pues me duché, tonto— le sacó la lengua.

—Parece que lo hiciste recién— dijo con una ceja alzada.

—…— pero las luces de un coche la interrumpió. Natsu había llegado, recordándole que no había invitado al pelinarranja a pasar.

Loke no dijo nada, solamente miró con profundo odio cuando el pelirrosa dejó el coche estacionado en el garaje y salía por la puerta corrediza.

—Buenas noches— ¿Qué diablos hacía Loke allí?

—Buenas noches— saludó la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?— le preguntó al acercarse e inclinarse contra ella para plantarle un beso en los labios. Observó al otro hombre de reojo cuando la rubia cerró los ojos y se dejó besar. —Loke— saludó un serio Natsu.

—Vaya, llegas muy tarde a tu casa, cuando saliste temprano de la oficina— dijo malicioso.

—Estaba en una importante reunión— el descaro del pelirrosa solamente hizo al pelinaranja apretar las manos hasta convertirlas en puño. —¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Intentas ligar con _mi_ mujer?

—Natsu— le regañó Lucy, el ambiente tenso que siempre se formaba cuando estaban ambos hombres juntos, era desagradable. —¿No quieres pasar?— le dijo al pelinaranja.

—Gracias, preciosa, pero ya cené— al decir aquello observó al pelirrosa con seriedad. Ni él podía ser tan descarado, el pendejo acababa de estar con otra mujer y allí estaba, al lado de la rubia como si nada. —Bueno, me marcho— se acercó a la rubia y besó su mejilla. —Nos vemos mañana en la oficina— se despidió Loke.

—Lo que haces por la mujer que amas— susurró Natsu en su oído mientras veían a Loke marchar.

—Cállate— le susurró con una sonrisa.

—¿Y eso?— preguntó al ver la pequeña bolsa que la rubia llevaba al lado del bolso.

—¡Nada!— y se alejó rápidamente del hombre.

**…000…**

—Qué extraño que Laxus dejó que salieres— le dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja a la chica de cabellos cafés que estaba del otro lado de la mesa.

—Está histérico, creo que soy yo quien está tomando mejor las cosas— sonrió antes de dar un sorbo de su té.

—Hombres, supongo que es por el bebé, es primerizo— la mujer junto a ella tenía siete meses de embarazos un esposo cardiólogo el cual estaba más nervioso que ella.

—Quizás, pero es doctor— siguió riendo. —¿Tú cómo estás?

—¿Cómo estoy?— sabía a lo que se refería, mas lo prefería ignorar.

—Vi las revistas, Jellal está en la ciudad y con compañía— lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

—Me lo encontré hacen unas dos semanas— apoyó la mejilla en una mano, suspirando.

—¿Por qué son tan pendejos los hombres?— se quejó.

—¿De qué hablas?— rió. —Estás casada con Laxus, están embarazados y Lucy está casada con Natsu, no todos los hombres son pendejos.

—¿Cómo qué no? Mira a Levy y Gajeel, parecían perfectos, terminaron divorciándose.

—Pero no por gusto de Gajeel— le recordó.

—Vamos, Erza, ninguna mujer quisiera quedarse todas esas noches solas y que tu marido olvidara o no asistiera a las fechas importantes.

—Creo que le faltaba más comunicación. Mírate, Laxus es doctor, cuando era doctor en práctica, tenía que hacer guardia, tú le esperaba.

—Pero yo a Laxus lo amo…— y cayó al decir aquello.

—Pues entonces a Levy y Gajeel lo que le faltaba era más amor o comunicación— dijo luego de dar un sorbo de su café. —Como sea, parece que a los únicos que les va bien es a ti y a Lucy; no tenía idea que cambiaría tanto a Natsu— sonrió.

—Quien lo diría, Lucy lo atrapó de verdad— también sonrió. —Pero sabes, ese amigo, Loke, el hecho que esté enamorado de Lucy puede ser peligroso.

—¿Crees que Lucy es capaz de engañar a Natsu?— preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—No, claro que no, pero he visto como la mira, es preocupante porque parece el tipo de hombre que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para tener a la mujer que quiere.

—Sí, también lo he notado, y creo que Natsu también, odia al pobre de Loke— rió. —Y Lucy ni enterada está que Loke la quiere, ser amigos desde la infancia y no notar aquello, de verdad que nunca lo ha mirado con otros ojos.

—Yo no sé si admirar a Loke o llamarlo pendejo, Laxus dice que es un pendejo.

**…000…**

—Maldito miserable— le gruñó Loke, apretando el agarre en su cuello.

—Suéltame— le exigió el pelirrosa, deshaciéndose del agarre del otro hombre. —¿Qué harás?— preguntó un descarado Natsu. —¿Le dirás a Luce?— sonrió con crueldad, si algo le estaba divirtiendo en todo aquello, era poder fastidiar a aquel estúpido. —Vamos, hazlo, veremos a quien le cree, si a su simple amigo o a su marido, al cual ama— las frías y venenosas palabras del pelirrosa sorprendieron al pelinaranja, el Dragneel nunca había tomado aquella actitud, sabía que el odio era mutuo, pero siempre se mostró tranquilo y tolerante.

—Eres un hijo de puta, no mereces a Lucy— dijo entre dientes.

—¿Y tú si?— preguntó con burla. —No me hagas reír, Loke— dijo tranquilamente, como si el hecho que Loke supiera sobre su aventura no afectaría su matrimonio con Lucy. —Y sí, no la merezco, pero soy un maldito egoísta, ella es mía, mi mujer, así siempre será, que te quede claro. Luce siempre será mi mujer— dijo con seriedad, su profunda mirada verde analizando al hombre frente suyo. Lucy era suya, siempre sería así, solamente él la tocaría, besaría, ella solamente lo amaría a él.

—Te juro que la pagarás, Dragneel, y cuando Lucy se entere de todo, correrá a mis brazos, será mi momento— a pesar de saber que aquello nunca sucedería, una corriente de vivo y salvaje celos atravesó por las venas del pelirrosa. Sabía que Lucy nunca le engañaría, la rubia no era esa clase de mujeres, lo sabía, pero el simple hecho de que Loke dijera aquello, comparando a Lucy con las otras, le enfurecía.

—Deberías regresar a trabajar— cortó, sentándose tras su escritorio. —Si crees que Luce te creerá, habla con ella.

**…000…**

—¡Dios!— dijo emocionada una chica de cabellos azules. —¡Es enorme!— miraba todo a su alrededor, el apartamento de su nueva amiga era enorme. —Te sacaste la lotería. ¿Él te compró este piso?— preguntó sorprendida.

—De hecho, este es su apartamento de soltero.

—Pero me dijiste que es casado— dijo sorprendida.

—Él insistió— le dijo al dejar la tasa de café frente a la chica.

—Pero su esposa puede venir. Dios mío, es muy peligroso que estés quedándote aquí— habló preocupada.

—Tranquila, Juvia, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, eso te lo aseguro.

—Tienes mucha suerte, digo, te encontraste con ese hombre la primera noche que empezaste a trabajar en ese lugar…

—Hablando de eso, el cliente que te gusta, es amigo de Natsu, creo que puedo…

—¡No!— gritó alarmada. —Sabes que no puedo dejar ese lugar, aún le debo mucho dinero a Sting— susurró con tristeza.

—Juvia, es un maldito. Nunca había conocido alguien tan repugnante— dijo con asco.

—Bueno, eso es lo que me tocó— se encogió de hombros, bebiendo de su taza.

—Puedo hablar con Nats…

—No, no hagas eso, estoy contenta con que hayas salido de ese lugar antes que te marchitaran. — la chica la miró sin entender. —Es que, no pareces de esta vida, digo, pareces elegante, hasta tu manera de ser es delicada, como una princesa.

La chica bajó la mirada, si Juvia supiere, suspiró.

—Pero no es así, no nací en cuna de oro, y mucho menos, nací en un pequeño pueblo llamado Edolas, tengo una hermana en cama, enferma y un supuesto hermano que nos abandonó en la primera oportunidad.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo— dijo pensativa. —¿Ya conocías a Natsu? Digo, pareces conocerlo de toda la vida, hablas de él con tanto amor que no parece que solamente llevan unos cuatros meses conociéndose.

—Bueno…— se mordisqueó el labio. —Ya conocía a Natsu, cuando pequeños, mi madre trabajaba de cocinera en su casa, vivían en Edolas por negocios de su padre, pero no eran de allá. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, y bueno….— se sonrojó.

—Te enamoraste de él, era como una especie de amor imposible— terminó la peliazul.

—Bueno, él nunca me vio como mujer, solamente era su mejor amiga, su hermanita.

—Pero ahora hacen el amor y engaña a su esposa contigo. Es una historia bastante interesante la de ustedes dos, lo único malo es la esposa— se quejó con pesar. —¿Cómo se llama?

—Lucy, vi una foto de ella en su cartera, y sabes, no tiene nada que envidiarle a nadie, ni siquiera sé porqué Natsu la engaña conmigo.

—Quizás sea frígida— habló con burla.

—Pero aún así, el habla maravillas de ella, bueno, no le gusta hablar mucho, yo le pregunto— dijo al morderse el interior de la mejilla.

—Chica lista, quieres conocer a tu enemiga— rió Juvia.

—Pues las dos tenemos en común el mismo hombre, me parece justo.

—Eso sí, pero al final, solamente una se quedará con él. Espero que seas tú.

**Continuará**

* * *

Un poco de la enemiga de Lucy, y sí, Natsu es un descarado, de verdad que lo ha de tener bien puestos y tener demasiada confianza en sus palabras y claro, el hecho que haya llevado a vivir a su amante a su apartamento de soltero, lo hace un verdadero perro, esperemos que Loke no se quede callado o que Lucy descubra pronto la traición. Sé que muchas quieren matarlo, tienen el permiso xDD

**Vieron el capítulo del manga?...**Lucy de pequeña *^*…Yo quería que se econtrara con Natsu, pero no sucederá –w-

Me preguntan si se quedarán juntos, solamente puedo invitarlos a seguir leyendo, pues no hay que quitar la emoción ^^ … Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Doble Noticia

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu_"— plática telefónica.

—

—

**La Primera**

**Capítulo 7:** Doble Noticia

—

—

_—¿Estás segura?—_ le había preguntado a la rubia la noche anterior mientras hacían el amor.

—¡Natsu!— la voz de la mujer lo hizo pestañear, volviendo a la realidad. —¿En qué piensas?— quiso saber.

—Si esto está bien— le dijo directamente y vio como ella bajó el rostro, apenada.

—Si quieres, nosotros…

—No, quiero seguir— la cortó.

—Sabes, me gustaría sacar a Juvia de ese lugar. Sting la maltrata, realmente le tomé aprecio.

—Solamente la conoces por 5 meses. ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas tomado aprecio?— le preguntó con una ceja alzada. Se sentó en unos de los muebles y ella se sentó a su lado, acurrucándose en sus brazos y usando su fuerte pecho de almohada.

—Pero la quiero ayudar— le reclamó en voz baja, usando unos de sus dedos para hacer pequeños círculos sobre su pecho.

—Hablaré con Gray— dijo.

—Creo que ella se enamoró de tu amigo.

—Mala elección— unas de sus manos jugó con el cabello de la chica. —No creo que Gray esté interesado en una puta.

—¡Natsu!— se separó de ella y lo miró a los ojos, indignada. —Yo…

—Calla, no eres eso, lo sabes, y es completamente diferente. ¿O quieres que te lo recuerde?— sonrió complacido cuando ella solamente se sonrojó, quedando si arma con la cual defenderse.

—Pero la quiero ayudar, no quiero que siga en ese ambiente— el hombre observó detenidamente aquel hermoso rostro, grandes ojos, mejillas pálidas y coqueta boca.

—¿Quieres que pague su deuda?— arqueó una ceja. Sabía que era aquello que ella quería. —Pero me tendrás que dar algo a cambio— dijo cuando ella asintió. Una sonrisa de medio lado cubrió su boca. Unas de sus manos se deslizó por las caderas de la chica hasta su perfecto trasero, apretando suavemente. —Ven— le susurró al oído para que ella se sentara sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas separadas, a ambos lados de su costado.

—Eso es trampa— jadeó con suavidad cuando él empezó a besar su cuello y sus manos a recorrer sus pálidos muslos, pues llevaba una corta faldita.

—Es mucho dinero el que invertiré para sacar a tu amiga de ese lugar, es lo mínimo que me puedes dar— se separó un poco de ella. Ambos se miraron al rostro.

—¿Lo harás?— preguntó emocionada.

—No me dejarás de otra…— y la chica lo besó, uniendo sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso.

—Gracias— susurró contra sus labios.

—No las de, te dije que me lo has de pagar de otra manera— sus manos viajaron hasta el borde de su camiseta y tiró de esta hasta arriba, quitándosela y dejándola en sujetador.

—¿Aquí?— preguntó ella cuando el hombre empezó a acariciar sus pechos sobre la delicada tela del sujetador.

—¿Hay problemas?— su boca empezó un camino de besos por su cuello. Ella negó con la cabeza y él deslizó sus manos hasta su espalda, desabrochando el sujetador.

**…000…**

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó Gray, no entendiendo exactamente lo que acababa de decir. —Vamos, Loke, es estúpido.

—No lo es, Gray, Dragneel podrá ser tu amigo, pero Lucy es mi amiga.

—No está pensando con sensatez. Si Natsu le está siendo infiel a Lucy, salir a lugares público sería la pendejada de las pendejadas. Es estúpido.

—No lo es, estaba el viernes en Mermaid Heels. Conocí a esa mujer, y te diré, es una belleza.

—Lo siento, amigo, tienes que dejarlo, Natsu es el marido de Lucy, te guste o no.

—Esto no se trata de gustos. Natsu se está quedando en su apartamento de soltero, desde que Lucy se fue a pasar unos días con sus padres, él se está quedando allí.

—¿No me digas que lo has seguido?

—No puedo hablar con Lucy sino tengo evidencias, y sí, él está allí con esa mujer, es un hijo de perra.

Gray suspiró, pobre Loke, no aceptaba que Lucy estaba casada con Natsu, jodido amor, aquello le sucedía por estar enamorado.

—Lamento llegar tarde— la voz de Gajeel los hizo mirar al recién llegado, allí estaba el pelinegro con un niño en brazos.

—¿Rogue?— dijo Loke al ver al niño de cabellos negros, éste se aferraba fuertemente a su padre.

—Te volviste loco, no es un lugar para un crío— le recordó Gray, y era cierto, un bar no era ambiente para un niño.

—Se aguantan, aquí el policía soy yo— les dijo al dejar al niño sentado sobre la mesa. —¿Quieres soda?— y su hijo asintió, mirando curiosamente todo a su alrededor. —¡Hey, tú, trae una soda de uva y una cerveza!— tuvo que gritarle a una mesera.

—Levy te matará— rió Loke.

—Sí, sí, seguramente se está revolcando con su nuevo novio, me llamarón de la escuelita, se le olvidó recoger a Rogue.

—No jodas, Levy nunca haría eso— dijo un incrédulo Gray.

—¿Y esta preciosura?— preguntó una chica cuando se acercó con el pedido. El pequeño miro a la mujer al ésta dejarle un vaso de soda a su lado el cual tomó rápidamente.

—Déjanos solos— le ordenó Gajeel al tomar su cerveza y dar un largo sorbo. No necesitó decirlo dos veces, la mujer se marchó. —¿Y de qué hablaban?— preguntó al mirar a los chicos.

—Loke, empeñado en que Natsu engaña a Lucy.

—¿Salamander engañar a la coneja?— y preguntado aquello explotó en una carcajada. —Diablos, realmente hay que escuchar pendejadas, Loke, sé que la coneja te vuelve loco, diablos, hasta a mi cuando la conocí, hay que ser sinceros, está buena— por alguna razón ninguno de los dos chicos se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—¿Natsu sabe eso?— quiso saber Gray.

—Claro, se lo dije antes que fueran novios— se encogió de hombros y empezó a jugar con el cabello de su hijo. —Pero el punto no es ese, no nos hagamos los pendejos, Loke, por más que te desagrade, Salamander ama a la coneja, nunca lo vi tan pendejo, por la coneja hasta se volvió estúpido.

—¿Meterán las manos al fuego por él?— preguntó el pelinaranja.

—Yo no, no meto las manos al fuego por nadie.

—Pues yo sí, no tienen mucho tiempo de casados, pero creo que su matrimonio es demasiado solido— dijo un tranquilo Gray.

**…000…**

—¿Entonces?...— preguntó el hombre rubio, el pelirrosa simplemente asintió, el rubio lo soltó de la solapa de la camisa. —Pendejo, sabes en la mierda que te meterás, Cana es amiga de Lucy, no le podré esconder algo como eso.

—Lo sé, pero es algo importante— dijo el hombre dejando las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ni siquiera quiero saber lo que se armará si te ven con otra mujer.

—Loke ya lo hizo, lo jodió todo—se quejó dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?— quiso saber, poniéndose la bata blanca. Estaban en el consultorio de Laxus.

—Dijiste que me viste, era mejor decirte la verdad— dijo tranquilamente.

—Sí, te vi ayer, almorzaba con unos doctores en Lamia Scale, estabas allí con una mujer, pero no pensé…— el pelirrosa asintió y el rubio dejó escapar el aliento, resignado. —Esto está de locos, aunque muy interesante, tener una aventura extramarital— rio.

—Oye, oye, esas no deberían ser las palabras de un hombre casado y futuro padre.

—Claro, ahora me aconsejarás— dijo con cierta burla. —Supongo que cuando todo explote, quieres a alguien de tu lado. Vez, te dije que el hecho que Loke esté enamorado de Lucy, te jodería en algún momento, y a ella.

—No pensaba que se metería en cosas que no son de su incumbencia.

—Vaya pendejo, sino juegas bien tus cartas en todo esto, puede intentar ligar a tu mujer. No sé si debería reírme o llorar por eso.

—Yo creo que reír— una pícara sonrisa cubrió los labios del pelirrosa.

—Hijo de perra— sonrió Laxus. —Bueno, pues ya sabes, cuentan conmigo, te guardaré tu aventurita. Si Cana se entera, intentaré que no te pateé el trasero, quizás lo consiga, pero si Erza se entera, eres hombre muerto, Dragneel.

—Sabes, Luce ha tenido nauseas últimamente, desde unas semanas, no aguanta mucho en el estómago, y está…— dudó, decirle lo _cariñosa_ que estaba su mujer últimamente, no era algo que deseaba compartir con otro hombre.

—Muy cariñosa— terminó el pelirrubio. —¿Están buscando hijo?— el pelirrosa arqueó una ceja. —Podría estar embarazada, es la primera opción que te daré, la segunda, podría estar enferma, algún virus— tomó un pequeño cuaderno e hizo unas anotaciones. —¿Mareos?— le preguntó y el pelirrosa asintió. —Llévala con Mira, aunque conociéndote, felicidades, seguramente dentro de algunas semanas se le quita, papá— le dijo sonriendo al entregarle el papel.

**…000…**

Una coqueta sonrisa de medio lado adornó los labios del hombre, cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se apoyó en esta con el hombro, su verde mirada veía con fascinación como la delgada figura de la rubia desaparecía al ésta ponerse aquel pequeño vestido.

—Hermosa…— pero al ver como ella en aquellos momentos deslizaba sus pequeños pies en los zapatos de tacón, se acercó a ella rápidamente, pues había tropezado. —Vez, siempre soy tu salvador— sonrió cuando la atrapó entre sus brazos, impidiéndole una caída.

—Nat…su…— dijo sin aliento, asustada, agarrando fuertemente la camisa del pelirrosa.

El chico sonrió, ella se había puesto pálida como papel, el color había abandonado sus mejillas.

—Respira— le pidió, tomándola en brazos y acercándose a la cama, donde la sentó. —¿Estás bien?— le preguntó, preocupado.

—¡Natsu!— gritó, sorprendida. ¿Natsu ya había llegado? —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me dijiste que llegara temprano— le recordó, apartándole un mechó de cabello tras la oreja.

—Pero no era así— se puso de pie, nada le salía bien, había querido darle una sorpresa, cenar, hacer el amor y luego decirle que serían padres. —No es justo— infló las mejillas al llevarse las manos a las caderas. —Ni siquiera se han ido las trabajadoras— bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Arqueó una ceja al ver como su esposo sonreía.

—Cuando llegué estaban de salida, dijeron que todo estaba preparado— le dijo.

—Pero ya viste todo— sabía que así era, Natsu era muy curioso, llegar a la casa, encontrar esta en penumbra mientras solamente el área de la chimenea estaba encendida y aromatizada, era algo que iba a llamar la atención de su curioso esposo.

—Puedo hacer que no vi nada— sonrió.

—Así no es justo— sus labios formaron un mohín, disgustada. El pelirrosa se puso de pie y se le acercó, tomándola de la cintura.

—Me comeré primero el postre— con suavidad empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia, pero ésta colocó los dedos sobre sus labios.

—No postre sino hay cena— decidida, no quería decirle de aquella manera que serían padres.

—Dios, eres una princesa cruel— se quejó al ver como ella sonrió. —No te lo perdonaré— se alejó de ella con pasos lentos, se quitó los zapatos y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

—No tardes— le pidió, sonriendo cuando él la miró, haciendo un puchero, pues sí Natsu a veces actuaba infantil.

—Ahora mismo podría estar tendida en la cama y yo haciéndote gemir…— la miró con una ceja arqueada, se acercó rápidamente a ella al deshacerse de la camisa. —¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?— preguntó preocupado, pues de repente ella se había quedado mirándolo, pero parecía ausente.

—No, no, ve a ducharte, estaré abajo— se alejó rápidamente de él y se puso los zapatos altos de tacones.

—¿No deberías bajar descalza?— arqueó una ceja.

—¿Descalza?

—Pues frente a la chimenea, fuego lento, cena sobre almohadones, estilo árabe, creo que no necesitas los zapatos.

—¡Cállate y ve a ducharte!— le gritó sonrojada, le había echado todo a perder.

**…000…**

—No quería que fuera así— estaba de pie, mirando el fuego de la chimenea, nada había salido como lo hubo planeado, Natsu había llegado muy temprano.

—No importa como sea, Luce— sintió como los fuertes brazos de su esposo rodeaban su cintura. —Lo importante es tu compañía— apoyó la barbilla contra el hombro de la rubia, respirando cerca de su cuello mientras contemplaba el brillo caluroso del fuego.

—Ven— tiró de él hasta los almohadones, donde cenarían, el pelirrosa la siguió, Lucy parecía muy feliz, algo le tenía que decir, esperaba que finalmente tuviese una idea para escribir algo, últimamente la veía tensa, preocupada. —¿Cómo te fue en la oficina?

Natsu sintió su estómago gruñir por el hambre cuando su verde mirada recorrió los deliciosos platillos, le gustaba la cocina de su rubia, a diferencia de muchas, Lucy no aprendió a cocinar hasta que fueron novios, nunca tuvo la necesidad, pero se empeñó en hacerlo y claro, lo consiguió. Posó la mirada sobre la rubia, estaba cabizbaja mientras tomaba un tenedor.

—Dime que sucede— pidió apoyando la mejilla en una mano, pues ambos se habían sentado sobre la sabanas que se encontraban entremedio de los almohadones.

—No me sucede nada— tarde, se había puesto nerviosa, ocultarle las cosas a Natsu era difícil.

—Pequeña mentirosa. ¿Vez esto?— le enseñó su mano, su palma. —Te conozco mejor— la vio sonrojar y sonrió. —Todo estará bien, Luce, eres una increíble escritora, amor— la animó, seguramente eso le preocupaba.

—Tengo miedo— Natsu sonrió y con ayuda de sus manos, se acercó a la chica, besó la delicada piel de su cuello y luego sus mejillas.

—Sé que lo harás bien— la miró a los ojos. Confiaba en ella.

—Pero…— cayó al sentir los cálidos labios de Natsu sobre los suyos.

—No hay peros que valgan— deslizó los labios hasta unos de sus oídos, susurrando, algo que solamente ella escuchó y la obligó a sonreír. Natsu siempre le animaba, él siempre estaría con y para ella. —Ahora…— de repente se encontraron recostado, Natsu sobre ella. —Te haré el amor y me dirás el motivo que hayas preparado mi comida favorita y esa mirada.

La rubia sonrió, llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello masculino y lo atrajo hacia ella, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, el cual se volvió dominante mientras segundo tras segundo pasaban. Las grandes manos masculinas se deslizaron por las perfectas curvas femeninas, acariciando sobre la tela.

—Er…e…s— decía entre besos.

El pelirrosa rió mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, sus manos fueron tras la espalda femenina y deslizó el cierre del vestido. Cuando se separó para quitarle el vestido y desnudarla, la rubia automáticamente se cubrió los pechos con las manos, algo que le provocó gracia.

—Coqueta— su mirada recorrió con lentitud el perfecto cuerpo de su esposa, cremoso, suave y delicado, justo para hacerle la boca agua a cualquiera. Observó las pequeñas braguitas de encaje, preciosas. —Seguramente es algo muy especial— unas de sus manos tocó el plano vientre, haciendo que se estremeciera y él lo percibió. —Estás muy ansiosa— y aquello le gustaba, adoraba verla sonrojada y estremeciéndose por sus íntimos toques, inclinó el rostro sobre el vientre de la chica, besando suavemente, lamiendo la suave piel.

Tomó las manos de la chica, uniéndolas con las suyas, obligándola a apartar las manos de sus pechos.

—Nat…su— gimió cuando los labios y lengua del chico empezaron a jugar con sus pechos. Se estremeció, pequeños jadeos abandonaron sus labios, pero él no la dejó, jugó con ella, acariciándola, amándola, y cuando se introdujo en su húmedo interior, la besó, posesivo, demandante, tomando todo de ella y lo que le ofrecía.

—Luce— susurró él, ronco, salvaje, penetrando primero lento y luego más rápido. Las perfectas piernas femeninas se envolvieron en la fuerte cintura masculina, su cuerpo se agitó y su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás, momento el cual el pelirrosa aprovecho para besar su cuello y aumentar el vaivén de caderas, volviéndola loca. Ya no eran jadeos, el lugar era cubierto por constantes gemidos.

Su cuerpo se sacudió, estremeciéndose, sintiendo aquel constante cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, y luego entonces, cuando las penetraciones se hicieron aún más rápidas y profunda, su entrepierna se volvió liquida, gimiendo y susurrando el nombre del pelirrosa, el orgasmo invadió de manera cálida su cuerpo. Natsu la besó, dando una larga arremetida contra su centro, derramándose en su interior.

—Te amo— la voz de Natsu fue ronca, patosa y entrecortada por los espasmos del recién orgasmo, se echó hacia un lado y automáticamente, atrajo a la rubia hacia su pecho, abrazándola, aferrándola a él.

La tranquilidad del lugar y ambas respiraciones entrecortadas fue todo lo que se escuchaba en el lugar, el hombre tomó una frazada que estaba sobre unos almohadones y los cubrió, Lucy había preparado todo a la perfección.

—Esto fue muy coqueto, mi maga celestial— susurró minutos después, acariciando la rubia melena de su esposa.

—¿Sí?— levantó el rostro de su pecho, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero sonreía, feliz. —Pero lo arruinaste— le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

—Oye, no puedes maltratar al hombre que amas— protestó con diversión.

—Se lo merece— le sacó la lengua.

—¿Me tienes que decir algo?— vio como ella se incorporaba, dándole la espalda al sentarse, pero la radiante sonrisa nunca abandonó sus labios.

—No sé, nunca lo hablamos…— se mordió el interior de la mejilla. —Estamos…— se sonrojó fuertemente, nunca había dado una noticia así. Sintió como los calientes labios del hombre besaban su espalda, recorriendo hasta unos de sus hombros. —Bueno…— que difícil, pensó cuando Natsu besó su oído.

—Embarazados…— fue el susurro masculino en su oído.

—¡¿Quééé?!— gritó, obligando a Natsu a separarse rápidamente de ella.

—¿No?— preguntó confuso al ver el rostro de la chica.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— más que una pregunta era un pequeño grito. ¿Acaso nunca podía ocultarle algo a Natsu?

—Estaba preocupado por tus vómitos, fui con Laxus, le comenté tus síntomas y me dijo que puede ser un embarazo— frunció el entrecejo al ver como ella dejaba caer la frente contra las rodillas, sí, su sorpresa especial de la noche estaba arruinada.

—No es justo— susurró, triste.

—¿Por qué no? Yo no puedo esperar a verte con una pancita— como flash, vio a la rubia levantar el rostro y mirarlo.

—¡Natsu!— exclamó emocionada y se tiró a sus brazos.

—Siento haber arruinado todo, Luce— la abrazó.

—….— ella negó con la cabeza, lo miró al rostro, sonriendo, feliz.

—¿Por qué lloras?— aquella amorosa y tierna mirada estaba en los ojos del hombre. Natsu podría ser algo salvaje, pues así le decía cuando lo conoció, era demasiado impulsivo, él siempre iba por lo que quería, nunca aceptaba un no como repuesta, pero con ella, cuando se encontraban apartado de los ojos de los demás, era su príncipe, fuerte, valiente y sobreprotector, siempre amándola. La tomó del rostro, con ambos dedos pulgar enjugó las lágrimas que empezaban a mojar las sonrojadas mejillas de su rubia, y con ternura, se inclinó contra ella y la besó. —Te amo, mi chica traviesa— susurró sobre sus labios. —Te juro con mi vida que los amaré y protegeré siempre— y ella lo sabía, porque Natsu Dragneel nunca rompía una promesa.

—Intentas que olvide que arruinaste la sorpresa— el hombre la atrajo hacia él y ambos nuevamente terminaron recostados, ella sobre él.

—Cómo crees— sonrió de manera arrogante. —Auch, eso dolió— se quejó falsamente cuando ella le pellizcó sobre una costilla

—Confió en ti— sonrió, tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el duro y moreno torso del pelirrosa, su pálida piel hacía perfecto contraste con la de él.

—No deberías, sabes que haré que olvides que arruiné tu sorpresa— la verde mirada viajó desde los ojos chocolate, boca rosada hasta los voluptuosos pechos de la chica.

—Mírame, a los ojos— le pidió sonrojándose.

—Pero tus pechos me tientan— dijo divertido. —Aparte, creo que necesitan atención, tus pe…— pero ella le tapó la boca, evitando que hablara. Sí, Lucy tenía problemas para escuchar nombres de ciertas partes del cuerpo, se avergonzaba. Entrecerró la mirada, observándola con malicia, y como le fue posible, sacó la lengua y acarició la palma de la chica.

—Vez, calladito te vez más bonito— apartó la mirada de él, Natsu tenía aquella mirada pervertida, aquella mirada que le quemaba y hacía que su bajo vientre brincara. —¡¿Qué…— pero su voz se cortó al sentir como unas de las atrevidas manos de su esposo empezaba a frotar unos de sus pechos. Sí, Natsu era un pervertido, pero era solamente suyo.

**…000…**

—¡Dios santos, Lucy, esto está hermoso!— suspiró al escuchar la voz infantil de su jefa. Mavis Vermilliom, dueña de Lumen Histoire, llevaba trabajando allí un año y medio, solamente escribía una sección en revistas. "Love & Lucky" así se llamaba su pequeño espacio, justo como las joyerías Heartfilia's, claro, eso hasta que Mavis la había encontrado leyendo algo y se lo había arrebatado para leerlo, sin duda, aquello había sido vergonzoso, siempre quiso escribir algo, escribía pequeños oneshot, Natsu había sido siempre su crítico, había sido el primero en leer algo que hubo escrito, ni siquiera Loke, y claro, luego de Natsu Erza y Levy, pero cuando Mavis descubrió un borrador, se puso como loca, le dijo que si tenía ese gran talento, porqué no le hubo dicho antes, desde allí le dijo que solamente podía seguir en la editorial, si escribía una novela, eso era mucho para ella, demasiado.

—Pensaba que no estabas escribiendo nada— dijo la mujer dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio de la rubia.

—Bueno, si lo hacía, pero no quería mostrarlo hasta tener algunos capítulos.

—Me ha encantado, Lucy, verdaderamente tienes un talento, pero no he visto que le has puesto nombre a los protagonistas.

—Sí…— se echó hacia atrás, era algo que no había pensado, tenía nombre para todos los personajes, menos para los principales. —No se me ocurren ninguno.

—Bueno, es algo que puede arreglar, personalmente me encargaré de la corrección, te haré una lista de nombres y elegirás…— la mujer de larga melena rubia guardó silencio cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un chico de cabellos naranjas. —Sabes, es de mala educación el no tocar— dijo sonriendo.

Loke sonrió y la ignoró.

—Necesito hablar con Lucy, es algo importante— se defendió, la mujer simplemente tomó los papeles, miró a ambos y se marchó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— se puso de pie para acercarse al recién llegado y saludarle.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo— la seriedad del hombre la hizo mirarlo con demasiada atención, Loke estaba muy serio.

—Natsu no vendrá hasta dentro de unos minutos— miró la hora en el reloj de su escritorio.

—¿Natsu?

—Sí, vamos a almorzar— sonrió, sonrisa que causó que el pelinaranja hiciera solamente una mueca, Lucy sufriría.

—Hay algo importante que tienes que saber, Lucy— el tono serio de Loke la sorprendió. Vio como el hombre buscaba algo en el interior de su chaqueta color café y se lo entregaba, un sobre amarillo.

—¿Es mi regalo?— emocionada, tomó el sobre.

—¿Regalo?— preguntó confuso.

—Sí, supongo que ya Natsu les dijo que estoy embarazad….— pero las palabras desaparecieron cuando abrió el sobre y vio la primera foto. Natsu, abrazado de una mujer. —¿Quién es ella…— más cambió a la segunda foto, su corazón y su mente no estaban preparados para lo que vieron a continuación, la misma mujer, con Natsu, pero no se abrazaban, se estaban besando.

De repente, el mundo de la rubia se abría bajo sus pies, mareándola, mientras cambiaba las fotos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió que su corazón se oprimía en su pecho. Las fotografías cayeron al piso, la chica se llevó las manos a la boca y salió corriendo de la oficina.

**Continuará**

* * *

Aquí el séptimo capítulo, creo que de todo un poquito, aunque la historia es 100x100% NaLu, puede haber menciones de otras parejas, ya ven, cada cual están muy distorsionadas y muy diferente a lo que muchos acostumbran imaginar, creo que la única que está bien es el Laxana, claro, a ver lo que piensa Cana de cuando se entere que Laxus apoya al infiel de Natsu –w- … Sí, Natsu no merece a Lucy, no diré que me cuesta escribir sus infidelidades, porque realmente hasta el momento no, pero ahora, que Lucy sabe todo, con evidencia, no por suposiciones de Loke, las cosas pueden cambiar :'( .. Pues llegamos a lo que todos pedía, que Lucy se entere de la verdad jujuju…Punto para Loke, claro, ahora irá con todo, y como dicen, cuando llega la desilusión, también llega el consuelo, no? .. Alguien pedía un embarazo, aquí lo tienes jejeje, aunque era la idea desde el principio jejeje.

Rodarán cabezas, y seguramente la primera sea la de Natsu, espero que os guste el capítulo y que lo disfruten ^^ … Me gustaría contestar y apaciguar la ira de muchos hacia Natsu, pero no creo que sea posible, lo que sí, no se preocupen, a todos nos llega nuestra hora jajaja. Muchas gracias por los reviews, se agradece con sinceridad ^^

**¿A alguien más le pareció que en el capítulo del manga de hoy Natsu se veía más peque?** O.O

**layla sama **Primero, creo que deberías corregir un poco la ortografía, y segundo, es mi historia, escribo como desee, no como otros quieran, sino te gusta, no leas, simple y sencillo. Tengo bastante seguidorores en que me llevan leyendo desde el primer momento y adoran la manera en la que escribo. Oh, sí, claro, ahora tengo que hacerle caso a alguien que ni siquiera me lee desde el primer momento. ¿Es un chiste, verdad? …No veo telenovelas. Si no te gusta, pasa de mi historia, no obligo a nadie a leerme. Y recuerda, solamente yo sé el desarrollo de lo que escribo y las situaciones, sería muy feo que luego tengas que tragarte tus palabras ^^


	8. Noticia inesperada

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu_"— plática telefónica.

—

—

**La Primera**

**Capítulo 8:** Noticia inesperada

—

—

_—Lo siento, Natsu, Lucy salió con Loke, parecía muy triste—_ le había dicho Mavis cuando había ido a por Lucy para almorzar, le había marcado al celular, una, dos, tres veces, pero solamente lo recibía el buzón. Estaba preocupado, Lucy, su Lucy estaba con Loke, y si estaba en el estado que Mavis le había dicho, eso solamente significaba una cosa, ese hijo de perra le había dicho algo a Lucy.

El silencio lo arropó cuando entró a la casa, estaba cansado, habían llegado las nuevas piezas que necesitaban, todo caía sobre sus hombros, y claro, ser vicepresidente Fairy Tail no era poco.

—¡Luce!— llamó, pero no escuchó repuesta.

—La señora no ha llegado— arqueó una ceja cuando aquella chica de servicio se acercó, la había contratado a pesar de las negaciones de Lucy, a ella no le gustaba que los demás hicieran las cosas por ella, era bastante cabezota.

—¿No ha llamado?— vio como la pelirrosa negaba con la cabeza. Buscó su celular dentro de su chaqueta, leyó nuevamente el mensaje de texto que había recibido horas atrás y sonrió.

—¿Desea el señor algo de comer?

—No— negó con la cabeza, miró a la chica y arqueó una ceja. —Virgo, Luce no es tu madre o dueña para castigarte— sí, era una chica extrañamente rara, desde que trabajaba con ellos, Lucy le había comentado sobre algunas extrañas peticiones de castigo por parte de la pelirrosa.

—Pero, señor…

—No somos tus amos, trabajas aquí por un sueldo— se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

**…000…**

—¡¿Qué ese hijo de perra hizo qué?!— preguntaba una encolerizada Erza. La pelirroja miró a la rubia, ésta estaba pensativa, parecía ausente.

—Te juró, me lo hubiese imaginado de cualquiera, pero no de Natsu— habló Levy. Estaban reunidas en el departamento del pelinaranja. No había ido a su casa, no porque no quisiera, Loke insistió en que se quedará allí, ella tenía que hablar con Natsu, quería que se lo dijera en su propia cara, que tuviese los pantalones en su sitio.

—No pensaba que Natsu fuera de esos. Siempre se vio que te amaba, es un maldito— se quejó Cana. Lucy suspiró, dando un sorbo de té, no podía alterarse, apenas ayer le habían dicho que estaba embarazada, lo menos que necesitaba era alterarse, si todo en las fotografía era cierto, su matrimonio estaba arruinado, ella nunca perdonaría una traición, primero estaba ella, su dignidad, y desde ayer, su bebé.

—Lu-chan— llamó Levy y ella la miró. —Me sorprendes, estás…— dudó, sí, cuando Loke le había llamado que Lucy la necesitaba, no dudó en ir, la encontró un mar de lágrimas, pero ahora la rubia parecía muy cuerda y hasta fría y distante.

—Muy tranquila— habló Erza.

—Pues no puedo llorar por alguien que no me merece— fue la simple y seca repuesta de la rubia, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

—¿Ya tenías tus sospechas?— le preguntó Cana, pues la actitud de la rubia demostraba como si habría imaginado algo como eso.

—Lo había notado extraño, llegaba algo más tarde, pensaba que era por el trabajo— las chicas se miraron entre sí.

—Pero nunca mencionaste nada— le reclamó Levy.

—Porque no era algo para preocuparse— dijo simplemente.

—¡Pero Lu-chan. Tenías que hablarlo!— fue el reclamo esta vez por parte de la peliazul.

—No, Levy, no me gusta hablar de mi matrimonio.

—¡Eso mismo me sucedía a mí y mírame!— las presente guardaron silencio.

—¡Pero yo no soy tú. Natsu no es Gajeel!— le gritó.

—¿No? ¿Entonces no te fue infiel?— preguntó con tono acido, haciendo que la rubia abriese los ojos grandemente. Y luego bajando la mirada.

Loke quien se estaba duchando, salió en aquellos momentos, sorprendido por haber escuchado a ambas chicas gritarse.

—¿Erza, puedo quedarme en tu apartamento?— preguntó la rubia, dirigiéndose al mueble y tomando su bolso.

—Cl…claro— dijo la pelirrosa, sorprendida de las venenosas palabras de la azul hacia la rubia, Levy se había envenenado luego de su divorcio, era como si tuviere un asunto sin resolver con su ex marido.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, princesa— le dijo Loke cuando la chica se acercó y besó su mejilla.

—Muchas gracias, Loke, pero infiel o no…— miró a Levy de reojo. —Natsu sigue siendo mi esposo.

**…000…**

—¡Laxus!— gritó Cana buscando la atención de su marido. Había regresado a casa luego de una extensa plática en el apartamento de Erza. Sin duda, Lucy no era la mujer débil que todos pensaban, la determinación en la chocolate mirada de su amiga, dejaba en claro que nunca le perdonaría aquella bajeza a Natsu.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?— articuló la misma pregunta de la mujer minutos atrás.

—Sí.

—Que las peleas de marido y mujer son como las de hermanos, terceros no se tienen que meter, saldrán peleando— vio la sorpresa y disgusto en la mirada violeta de su esposa. Jodido Natsu, seguramente luego de decirle aquello a su embarazada esposa, dormiría en el sofá de la recamara, todo porque se comprometió con el pelirrosa.

—Te desconozco, Laxus Dreyar— dijo llena de indignación. —Te acabo de decir que Natsu le fue infiel a Lucy, y ahí estás, como si nada nuevo pasara y me pides que no me mete cuando ese infeliz está haciendo sufrir a unas de mis mejores amigas.

—Si te preocupa que Lucy se vuelva amargada como Levy, no pasará, amor— le sonrió y Cana tuvo deseos de patearlo entre las piernas.

—¡Me estresas, no puedo creer q…— chilló, más la mueca de dolor repentino en su rostro y llevarse la mano al vientre alentó a Laxus.

—¿Qué sucede?— rápidamente se supo de pie y acercó a la de cabellos chocolate.

—Du…ele..— se quejó, agarrándose el vientre.

—Respira, inhala, exhala— le pidió.

—Creo…que ya viene— dijo sin aliento cuando otra fuerte presión se sintió en su bajo vientre.

—Per..o todavía no es tiempo, es a finales de mes— ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese nervioso?

—¡Laxus, tu hijo no quiere esperar más!— gritó, presa de otra fuerte contracción.

**…000…**

—Parece que finalmente— dijo Erza. Desde la madrugada estaban en el hospital, a Cana se le habían presentado las contracciones, sin embargo, ésta no tenía los centímetros necesarios a pesar que el bebé estaba en posición, era por ello que la habían tenido toda la madrugada caminando, sino, tendrían que hacerle una cesaría.

—Luce— la voz del recién llegado pelirrosa los alertó.

Finalmente sonrió, pasar una noche lejos de la rubia había sido lo peor en mucho tiempo, siempre acostumbraba tenerla a su lado, sostenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su delicioso olor.

—¿Qué crees que haces?— su rostro se endureció cuando Loke le impidió que se acercara a la rubia. Lucy bajó la mirada, intentando esconderse de la verde de Natsu. —Apártate, Loke— su tono fue tranquilo pero amenazante, necesitaba abrazar a la rubia, saber que estaba bien.

—Eso no…— pero Natsu lo ignoró, lo rodeó y se acercó a su esposa, Lucy levantó la mirada y ambas se encontraron.

—Luce— la abrazó, estrechándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo contra el fuerte suyo.

Los presentes miraban la escena lleno de disgusto, realmente Natsu Dragneel era un sinvergüenza y descarado, iba allí, actuando como si nada, claro, él no sabía que Lucy ya sabía la verdad.

—Natsu…— la voz baja y fría de la rubia lo obligó a separarse de ella, la miró con una ceja alzada, Lucy parecía distante, ausente y sus ojos no mostraban la calidez que siempre la identificaba.

El pelirrosa miró sobre sus hombros, notando las acidas miradas de los presentes, especialmente la de la ex mujer de Gajeel y la de Erza, Loke por su parte, aunque lo miraba con odio, tenía aquella sonrisa. Algo allí sucedía.

Estuvieron atentos cuando un doctor, vestido completamente de blanco, se acercó a ellos.

—¿Cómo está todo, doctor?— preguntó una preocupada Lucy, sabía que la castaña estaba bien y el bebé, pues Laxus estaba con ella.

—Todo salió bien, es un saludable niño.

—Vamos a la cafetería— le dijo Natsu a la rubia. No esperó repuesta, solamente tiró con delicadeza de su brazo y la alejó de allí.

—Será desgraciado— habló Levy al ver como el hombre se alejó con la rubia

**…000…**

—Déjame— pidió la rubia, deshaciéndose del agarre del pelirrosa. —¿Es cierto?— Natsu se detuvo, la soltó y la miró, observándola detenidamente. —Loke, el…—

Natsu no dijo nada, solamente la observaba. Sí, Lucy ya sabía la verdad, ese hijo de perra de Loke le había dicho sobre su infidelidad.

—Vi fotos, estabas con otra mujer, besándose.

—Luce, dejam…

—¿Por qué? Pensaba que teníamos algo especial— lo interrumpió.

Quiso abrazarla, negar todo, pero sabía que no era posible, Lucy se veía tan frágil.

—¿Le creerás a Loke?— preguntó y el silencio de la rubia lo hiso maldecir en voz baja. —¡Maldición, eso es lo que quiere ese maldito!— no podía perder a Lucy, era un maldito, egoísta y descarado, pero no la perdería.

—¡¿Entonces las fotos son mentiras?!— la pregunta obligó al hombre a callar, diablos, podía lidiar con las palabras vanas del maldito de Loke, pero no podía negar con fotos de por medio, Lucy no era estúpida ni mucho menos. —¡Vamos, por lo menos se hombre, dímelo en la cara!— espetó, la tranquilidad de Natsu, el enojo en sus orbes verdes, solamente la enojaban aún más. El Natsu que estaba frente a ella era un completo desconocido.

—Tranquilízate, el bebé…— pero la mano de Lucy le hizo callar, lo había abofeteado fuertemente, callándolo.

—No te atrevas, Natsu, no metas a mi hijo en esto— dijo con dolor, se mordió el labio inferior, no lloraría, no lo haría, no le daría el gusto de verla débil.

—Basta, Luce— dijo entre dientes, acercándosele pero ella retrocedió, terminando contra la pared. —Solamente tienes que saber que te amo— colocó una mano cerca de su rostro, apoyada contra la pared para evitar que ella escapara. —Eres mi vida, tú, y ahora el bebé que tendremos, no importa si he estado con otra mujer, a ti es a quien amo, a quien quiero tener siempre entre mis brazos.

Las palabras del hombre, lejos de aliviar el dolor en su corazón, solamente lo aumentaron, Natsu acaba de aceptar su infidelidad, cerró los ojos, respirando por la boca, evitando que las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas.

—Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, Natsu— le aseguró, su voz firme, fría y distante, obligaron al hombre a separarse de ella, dejándola libre.

**…000…**

Los próximos días habían sido una mierda, Lucy en el apartamento de Erza, no se podía acercar allí, ya había tenido una fuerte discusión con Erza cuando la había ido a buscar, mujer histérica. Lo primero que escuchó al entrar en su habitación de soltero, fueron unos extraños sonidos provenientes del cuarto del baño, se quitó la chaqueta y se encaminó hacia el baño, se recostó contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y observó con intensidad cuando la delgada figura de la mujer se incorporaba del retrete y se acercaba al lavado para lavarse la boca.

—¿Qué tienes?— ella soltó la Colgate automáticamente al escuchar al hombre, pues no había notado su presencia.

—Creo que comí algo que me hizo daño— mintió, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, hacían unos días que se había hecho una prueba de embarazo, positivo, estaba embarazada, mas no le había dicho nada a Natsu, éste ya tenía suficiente problemas con su esposa, al ella saber sobre aquella infidelidad, pero lejos de sentirse culpable, se sentía feliz, pues desde aquellos problemas, él prácticamente se quedaba allí.

—¿No estarás…— pero los toques en la puerta le interrumpieron, la miró y se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta la cual abrió. Gray, el pelinegro había estado fuera de la ciudad por un contrato, pero al ver la cara del hombre, sabía que éste ya estaba informado.

—¡Hijo de puta!— rápidamente lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. —¡Maldito, te voy a matar, pendejo!— lo que le faltaba, los reclamos de Gray.

—¡Suéltame!— le exigió, pero Gray golpeó fuertemente su mejilla.

—Natsu— la voz de la chica hizo al moreno soltar al pelirrosa, justo luego de golpearlo en la mejilla. Observó sorprendido a la mujer, era justo como Loke la había descripto. —¡Estás sangrando!— se alarmó, acercándose rápidamente al hombre quien se limpiaba el labio inferior. El pelinegro miró aún más sorprendido como aquella mujer socorría a ese bastardo, Natsu no solamente le era infiel a una maravillosa mujer, sino que tenía el descaro de exhibir a su amante, a su puta.

—No te metas en esto— le exigió un enfurecido Gray.

—¡No! Si a alguien tienes que golpear es a mi…— se sorprendió cuando el hombre levantó la mano, dispuesto a pegarle, pero Natsu rápidamente la puso tras él, evitando el golpe.

—¿Defendiendo a tu puta?— habló cruelmente.

—Lárgate si no quieres terminar en el hospital— fue la corta y fría amenaza del pelirrosa.

—Cambiaste a una verdadera mujer por una zorra fácil, eres un imbécil, así de fácil como te abrió las piernas, se la abrirá a otr…— pero Natsu lo obligó callar cuando golpeó fuertemente su rostro, Gray era su amigo, pero la mujer a la cual ese hijo de puta estaba insultando, se había convertido en algo muy importante en su vida.

—Ahórrate tus pendejadas, lárgate antes que me olvide que eres mi amigo— el moreno no dijo nada, simplemente se limpió el área golpeada y dedicándole una mirada de profundo odio a ambos, salió del apartamento.

—Lo…lo siento— hipó entre lágrimas la mujer. Giró sobre sus talones, ella lloraba. —Todo esto es por mí— ahogó el llanto entre su pecho cuando él la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Cállate— le pidió en voz baja.

—Estoy embarazada— las palabras salieron sin más, dejando a un muy sorprendido Natsu. No, aquello no estaba en sus planes, un embarazo haría que perdiera a Lucy para siempre, y perder a Lucy, nunca.

**Continuará**

* * *

Antes que nada, os pido disculpas, es la primera infidelidad que escribo y me cuesta escribir una reacción de Lucy, aparte, vamos, estaban en el hospital y claro, no quería poner la loca histérica, mejor algo frío; prometo que el próximo encuentro, será mejor, Lucy aún tiene muchas preguntas y Natsu no se salvará. Sí, parece que la única que tiene algo perfecto es Cana, cada chica tiene sus propios problemas y situaciones jajaja. A Natsu se le complica todo, pero sigue siendo un completo descarado, aún sigue con su amante, bueno, ya veremos cómo reacciona a la última noticia, porque esto hará que pierda a Lucy definitivamente, claro, si llega a oídos de la rubia, por último, sí, Gray iba a pegarle a la pobre chica si Natsu no lo evita, Gray quiere mucho a Lucy, Natsu se acaba de ganar a un enemigo.

No sé si lo que viene es sufrimiento para Natsu, pero habrá mucho drama para quien guste, Natsu no tendrá nada fácil en acercarse a Lucy y las chicas no lo dejarán, claro, excepto Levy quien primero tiene que dejar de relacionar a todos los hombres con Gajeel…..Si se preguntan que Lucy perdonará a Natsu, no diré, solamente irán sacando sus conclusiones mediante las actitud de la rubia *0*

**Muchas gracias por los lindos reviews, me sorprendieron O.O.. No sabía que estuvieren esperando el capítulo pasado con tanto deseo ** Espero que este también sea de vuestro agrado y que lo disfruten ^^**

**LevyMcgarden12:** Gracias, no se vio el link, pero supongo que es la de un Natsu peque cargando a una Lucy adulta jijiji estuvo genial *0*…Sí, sé quién es la chica, sus dibujos son muy lindos, malo que dejó de dibujar IchiRuki, y que no dibuje tanto NaLu, hasta el UlquiHime me encanta xDDD.

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia:** No seas malita, no te desquites con tu chico, luego querrás matarme por lo que sucederá –w- ..Un aborto mmm, nunca he escrito uno, pero si un casi aborto jijiji, quien sabe, ahora hay dos embarazadas, una tendrá que abortar? O.O.. Y Loke, por muy amigo que parezca y de cierto modo lo es, es puro beneficio, sabe que tendrá más oportunidad si Natsu y Lucy se separan o,o

**Nata:** Muchas gracias, guapa *0*… No le hago caso, de hecho, me sorprende que a pesar de lo que dice no deja de leer jajaja, es muy contradictorio. Pobre, está enganchada de algo que no gusta, lo importante es que ya tengo el final de la historia y será la primera que quede WTF! jejejejeje

**Samii:** Si tuvieses cuenta te mpéaría xDD


	9. Corazón y Necesidad

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu_"— plática telefónica.

—

—

**La Primera**

**Capítulo 9:** Corazón y Necesidad

—

—

—Es mi mujer, apártate, Erza, me llevaré a Luce a casa— dijo un cabreado Natsu, le importaba una mierda, Lucy ya tenía dos semanas lejos de la casa, lejos de él, era su mujer, su esposa, su lugar era estar a su lado, no en casa de la pelirrosa.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de involucrarte con esa zorra— lo enfrentó la mujer, el pelirrosa era un descarado, ir allí a buscar a la rubia a pesar de su cruel traición era realmente de alguien sin escrúpulos. —Lárgate, Dragneel.

El hombre bufó una maldición, sin importarle que la pelirroja estuviera entre la puerta y él, la apartó con algo de brusquedad. El apartamento era elegante, moderno y espacioso, lo conocía, tenía tres habitaciones, una la cual Erza había convertido en su lugar de trabajo cuando estaba en casa, la principal que era el dormitorio de la chica, y la de invitado, seguramente allí estaba Lucy.

—¡Oye, no puedes entrar así a mi casa, llamaré a la policía!— escuchaba los reclamos de la mujer a su espaldas mientras recorría el apartamento, subió las elegantes escaleras e iba a la habitación donde seguramente estaba su mujer.

—Vine por Luce, no me iré sin ella…— pero cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se sorprendió de que la rubia no estuviese allí. ¿Dónde diablos esta su embaraza mujer, a las once de la noche? —¿Dónde está Luce?— observó con mirada furiosa a la pelirroja.

—¿No pensabas que se quedaría llorándote no?— dijo con tono triunfal, tono que realmente le molestó al pelirrosa.

—Erza, me importa una mierda lo que pienses o me tengas que decir, dime donde diablos está mi mujer, ahora— las frías y cortantes palabras de Natsu, le sorprendieron, era la primera vez desde que lo conocía, que usaba ese tono con ella, por lo general, juraba que era ella quien intimidaba al hombre.

—Está en una cita— el hombre exclamó una maldición y ella sonrió. Lucy aunque no quisiera mostrarlo, se veía algo aturdida, quizás porque nunca imaginó una infidelidad del pelirrosa, parecía hacer todo de manera automático, no porque realmente deseara.

—Muchas gracias, Loke— la dulce voz de la rubia causó que mirara sobre sus hombros, la voz de la rubia venía desde la primera planta, parecía que acabara de llegar.

Loke sonrió, mirando a la rubia, se inclinó contra ella y plantó dulce beso en su mejilla, Lucy le sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

—Ven, pasa, una taza de café no estaría mal— tiró del brazo del hombre y éste se vio obligado a seguirla, mas ambos se detuvieron cuando una fuerte y demandante figura empezaba a bajar por las escaleras. Natsu.

—Entonces, usas está oportunidad para intentar meterte con _mi_ mujer— habló el pelirrosa al terminar de bajar las escaleras, Erza le seguía detrás.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— no estaba aún preparada para volver a hablar con Natsu, luego de lo del hospital, se había sentido miserable, él le engañaba y era ella quien se sentía sola, desamparada, no quería sentirse así, no así. Natsu la miró, lucía hermosa como siempre, adorable, la amaba demasiado para perderla.

—Te recuerdo, compañero, soy su amigo— sonrió, finalmente estaba teniendo su oportunidad con Lucy, desde que se había marchado del lado del pelirrosa, habían estado cenando por lo menos tres veces por semana.

—Claro, el mejor amigo que la quiere con las piernas separadas y sin bragas— Lucy le miró sorprendida y juró que vio un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, hasta en aquellas situaciones ella se sonrojaba. Hermosa. —Tenemos que hablar— pero vio la negación en su mirada, ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharle. Se acercó un paso hacia ella, pero Loke, ese idiota nuevamente se interponía entre él y su mujer. —Sabes, Loke, realmente me he contenido todo este tiempo por no golpearte, sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones que tienes hacia mi mujer— miró a Lucy, si ella no quería que Loke saliera con un buen golpe en la cara, aceptaría hablar con él. —Vamos— se acercó a la rubia y sin esperar o importarle los presentes, tomó a la rubia en brazos como si fuese un bebé.

**…000…**

—Quiero que regreses a casa— la depositó con suavidad sobre el suelo, extrañaba a Lucy, no podía seguir sin ella. Ella estaba por protestar pero Natsu la acercó, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, mas Lucy se separó rápidamente e intentó abofetearlo pero el hombre tomó su mano.

—¡Eres un maldito!— espetó. —¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!— gritó, golpeándolo en el pecho. —¡Te odio, te odio!— finalmente explotó, calientes gotas saladas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Todos aquellos días intentó buscar algo, pensar en algo que condujera a Natsu a hacerle infiel, pero nada, no encontraba nada, no había nada, todo era perfecto. —¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?!

—¡Maldición, Luce, no sé. Contigo tengo todo lo que quiero, lo que necesito, te amo, joder, te deseo, pero no sé porqué mierda lo hice!— las palabras del hombre solamente empeoraron el nudo en su garganta. —Ella…

—No quiero oírte hablar de ella— se apartó las lágrimas. No quería escuchar nada referente a esa mujer, no quería saber nada de quien le quitó lo más bonito que tenía.

—Luce…— la tomó de los hombros, sus miradas se encontraron, analizándose, intentando descubrirse el uno al otro. —Te amo— la rubia tragó fuerte. ¿Por qué sus palabras se escuchaban tan sinceras y su mirada se veía como siempre, sincera, como siempre que le decía que la amaba

—Mientes, no puedes amarme cuando me has traicionado— dijo segura, convencida.

—Entonces déjame demostrártelo, princesa, déjame echar fuera toda duda o miedo— dicho aquello, la besó; la boca masculina cubrió la femenina de manera posesiva, una grande mano viajó hasta la nuca de la rubia, obligándola a permaneces contra su boca cuando ella intentó separarse. Su cuerpo se endureció cuando con la punta de la lengua acarició la contraria y ella dejó escapar un dulce jadeo, lo deseaba, lo sabía, su corazón quizás estaba lastimado, pero su cuerpo reconocía lo suyo, porque sí, él era de ella.

Cuando finalmente la rubia dejó de luchar, las manos del hombre se deslizaron hasta los botones del corto vestido naranja que llevaba, empezó a desabotonar lentamente los botones, tomándose su tiempo mientras la seguía besando, la dejó en ropa interior, la tomó en brazos y se acercó a la cama donde la depositó suavemente. Las manos femeninas fueron a los botones de la camisa del hombre, empezando a desabotonar, dejando descubierto aquel marcado torso, sus manos lo recorrieron, sintiendo los fuertes músculos bajo sus palmas. Natsu soltó un gruñido provocado por el placer cuando las pequeñas y suaves manos de la rubia lo despojaron de la camisa y se deslizaban de su torso hacia su abdomen, justo hacia la parte baja, buscando el cierre de los pantalones. Devoró sus labios, salvaje, pasional, nunca dándole tregua a la mujer, tenían demasiado tiempo separado. Desde que se habían casado, nunca habían estado separados o pasado por alguna situación como aquella, aún cuando tenían que ir a visitar a los padres de la rubia a las afueras de la ciudad, muchas veces, Jude Hearfilia, intentaba darle muerte con sus comentarios, hasta intentaba que durmiesen en habitaciones separadas, el hombre simplemente lo odiaba por haberle quitado a su única y pequeña hija, pero claro, Layla era una mujer encantadora, siempre defendiéndolo de los ataques de su marido, sí, ir a visitar a la familia de su mujer era toda una prueba, su suegro y él eran como el agua y aceite, no mezclaban; Lucy muchas veces intentaba que se llevaran bien, dejándolos solos, dejándolos que fueran al club, jugar golf y cosas así, pero nada, ambos aprovechaban la oportunidad de estar solos para decir indirectas del uno al otro, pero lo que si era sorprendente, era que su padre y Jude tenían un buen trato, sí, el problema del hombre era que le desagradaba por haberse casado con su niña.

La rubia tuvo que detener sus intentos por quitarle los pantalones cuando él desabrochó el sujetador e inclinó el rostro sobre sus voluptuosos pechos, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire caliente sobre un rosa montículo, justo antes de empezar una dulce tortura con la lengua sobre este, tomándolo dentro su boca y succionando suavemente, haciéndola estremecer. Mientras la boca del hombre se encargaba de jugar con aquel pecho, unas de sus manos viajó hasta el otro, empezando con lentas y tormentosas caricias sobre el endurecido y rosa montículo. Su cuerpo estaba tan duro, deseoso de tenerla, de escuchar los suaves gemidos de la rubia, diablos, Lucy era la única capaz de encenderlo tanto, de hacer que su cuerpo palpitara de ansiedad por tomarla. Mordisqueó la erguida cima, causando que ella gimiese.

—Diablos— el gruñido del hombre fue tan oscuro, masculino y caliente. Él la miró al separarse de sus deliciosos pechos, estaba sonrojada, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta por donde se escapaba su delicioso aliento. —Luce…— la llamó, haciéndola abrir los ojos y que le observara, ambos se miraron, la mirada verde del hombre oscurecida por el deseo, arropada por la pasión del momento. —…— pero ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó para besarlo, no le quería escuchar, se iba a arrepentir después, pero ahora no lo quería escuchar, solamente deseaba que terminara lo que había empezado, que todos aquellos deseos fueran apagados.

Nuevamente la rubia gemía, Natsu había deslizado una mano desde su vientre hasta su entrepiernas, sobre sus bragas, comprobando cuan preparada ya se encontraba, ella jadeó, tomando el labio inferior del hombre y mordiendo con algo de fuerza cuando él empezó a frotar su centro y luego con dos dedos apartaba un poco su ropa interior y la tocaba, frotaba y jugaba con ella. Lejos de dolerle la pequeña mordida, le éxito de manera violenta. Frotó y acarició entre los muslos de la chica como si del tesoro más delicado se tratara, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos a la fémina mientras sus dedos eran bañados por su esencia. Su cuerpo se sacudió por la ola del orgasmo, mas Natsu estuvo allí, susurrándole palabras excitante al oído, provocándola aún más.

—Pones la expresión más hermosa que he visto— dijo apartando los dedos de su húmedo centro. Lamió la humedad de la chica desde sus dedos. —Eres deliciosa, Luce— con su mano libre tiró de las pequeñas bragas, quitándoselas completamente y finalmente dejándola desnuda para él. Se separó un poco de ella, solamente para terminar de desabrocharse los pantalones y quitárselo junto con la ropa interior, volviendo a ella. Estaba demasiado caliente, necesitaba tenerla con desesperación, la besó con fiereza, le separó las piernas para una fácil unión, y tomando su dura erección entre su mano, se guió hacia el húmedo centro de su esposa el cual tanto deseaba. Ella se encorvó cuando él empezó a penetrar en su cuerpo, excitada y completamente húmeda para él. Lento, muy lento la penetró hasta llenarla completamente, Lucy era estrella, tan malditamente estrecha, un delicioso guante de seda que rodeaba su erección.

Quedó allí dentro de ella, deslizó las manos entre el colchón y la espalda de la chica, deslizando sus manos hasta la tentadora curva de su trasero, apretando, justo cuando daba la primera embestida. La rubia apretó las sábanas a su lado, buscando sostenerse de algo por las sacudidas de la excitación, el pelirrosa la mirada con fascinación, su mirada oscura, su mandíbula apretada, observando como ella se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gemir, como su mirada era oculta por sus parpados y como el sonrojo era dueño de sus mejillas.

—Preciosa— susurró con voz ronca cuando entrelazó unas de sus manos con una de la chica. Las penetraciones fueron lentas, profundas, arrancándole gemidos a ambos. La sintió completamente húmeda, se arqueó contra él y cuando un sonoroso gemido de placer abandonó sus labios, Natsu supo que el orgasmo la estremeció; inclinó el rostro a sus pechos, lamió y mordisqueó con ternura mientras aumentaba las penetraciones, fue rápido, profundo aún más si era posible, y luego sintió su propia liberación, llenándola completamente.

Minutos después que los estragos del orgasmo y la excitación del momento habían pasado, Natsu salió con cuidado de su interior, besó sus labios con dulzura, se recostó en la cama con ella sobre su pecho, acariciando su rubia melena.

—Te amo, Luce— susurró.

Lucy no dijo nada, estaba exhausta, había sido un día algo intranquilo y lleno de pequeñas amenazas de nauseas. Cerró los ojos, se abrazó al pelirrosa y respiró aquel único aroma masculino que siempre tenía Natsu, aquella colonia embriagadora que siempre le encantó. El tranquilo y cómodo silencio de la recamara se podría palpar, era como si con aquella vivida escena, todo estaba bien nuevamente, pero el hombre sabía que no era así, pues Lucy se había quedado completamente dormida. Le besó el cuello, haciéndola sonreír entre sueños, cuanto amaba a aquella hermosa mujer.

**…000…**

Natsu había tardado mucho en bajar, para suerte, había convencido a Loke en marcharse, no era sano que estuviese allí cuando ambos sabían que quizás Natsu y Lucy ya no hablaban. Suspiró, había pasado una hora desde que Natsu había subido las escaleras con la rubia, el reloj marcaba las 12: 30 de la media noche y el hombre aún no bajaba.

—Maldito infeliz— exclamó dando un sorbo de su té. Alzó la mirada al escuchar unos pasos, vio la alta y musculosa figura del pelirrosa finalmente, y aquel estúpido aire de superioridad que llevaba, le decía muy en claro que acababa de estar con Lucy. —Debes de ser realmente un maldito para engañarla y luego venir y acostarte con ella— el pelirrosa solamente caminó hasta la cocina, pues allí en la mesa era donde estaba la mujer.

—Luce se quedará aquí y no quiero que le menciones nada de lo ocurrido esta noche— fueron las palabras que abandonaron su boca; conocía a Lucy, si Erza le menciona algo referente con haberse acostado nuevamente con él, se reclamaría, lloraría y se sentiría la mujer con menos dignidad posible, no quería eso.

—Sí, eres un hijo de puta— susurró tras escucharle. La maliciosa sonrisa del hombre lo único que provocó fue que ella deseara echarle la caliente taza de té en pleno rostro. El hombre se acercó hasta la isla en medio de la cocina, agarró una taza y se sirvió un poco de té, le echó un poco de azúcar y volvió donde la pelirroja, separó una silla del comedor y se sentó.

—Sabes, Jellal me ha preguntado por ti— sonrió al ver la cara de la mujer. Mencionar al peliazul era jugar sucio, pero eso a él no le importaba.

—No estamos hablando de él— dijo seriamente. —¿Por qué la engañas?— Natsu era su amigo desde siempre, nunca tuvo esa conducta de hombre infiel o descarado, siempre pensó que entre Gray, Laxus y Natsu, el pelirrosa era el más centrado. —Ella te ama— sentía una rabia hacia aquel hombre, él era su amigo, pero Lucy también lo era, y era mujer, no podía simplemente hacerse se vista larga e ignorar el sufrimiento de la rubia.

—Lo sé— miró la taza, intentando concentrarse en algo más. Sabía que Lucy lo amaba, él también la amaba, estaba loco por ella. —Yo también la amo…

—Por la memoria te tu madre, Natsu Dragneel, no mientas— el pelirrosa le miró sorprendido. —Si la hubieses amado nunca la traicionaría, a ella, a tu hijo— le recordó con voz dura.

—Yo la amo, Erza— suspiró. Erza había pasado por una traición, ella no había confiado en nadie, solamente en él cuando Jellal la traicionó, él había sido su paño de lágrimas cuando ella lo necesitó.

—Entonces dejas mucho que decir— dijo, derrotada; odiaba la seguridad en las palabras del hombre, la seguridad en su mirada. —Tienes veintiséis años, no eres ningún niño, pero no puedo creer que hayas echado perder tu matrimonio por una cualquiera— la mirada verde se encontró con la suya cuando habló de aquella manera de la culpable de que el matrimonio de su amiga estuviera en aquella crisis.

—No es una cualquiera— bastante tenía con escuchar la manera tan despectiva de hablar de Gray, en aquellos últimos días, habían tenido más de una discusión. —No quiero discutir contigo, Erza, solamente, no te metas, es algo que no entenderías en estos momentos.

—¿Qué no entendería?— rio sin ninguna gracia. —No me tomes por estúpida, Natsu, estás cambiando a Lucy, una chica adorable, que te ama por una mujer que conociste en un putero.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó curioso.

—Gray me lo dijo.

—Entonces también te dijo que fue él y Loke que pagaron por ella para hacerme _feliz_ unas cuantas horas— vio como Erza abría grandemente los ojos. —Ah, eso no te lo dijo— dio un sorbo de té. —No importa, no me estoy justificando, pero no seas como Gray, no te metas con ella— la seriedad en la mirada del hombre la sorprendió, Natsu parecía hablar muy en serio.

—No puedes esperar que te apoye.

—No creo que lo hagas, solamente te pido que no estreses a Luce con comentarios negativos hacia mí, está embarazada— sabía que Erza no era capaz de hacer algo así, pero también sabía que seguramente ella estaba viviendo nuevamente aquel dolor.

—Realmente pensaba que eras diferente— vio como Natsu sonrió al dar un sorbo de su taza y arqueó una ceja.

—Te sorprenderías— habló. —Solamente cuídala, sé que ella necesita tiempo, se lo daré, le daré opciones— sí, porque amaba a su mujer, la dejaría allí, que Lucy fuera quien corriera a él cuando lo necesitara.

—¿No haz pensado que ella pudiese querer el divorcio? Cualquiera mujer lo quisiera luego de descubrir la traición de su marido.

—Quizás, pero no será así, ella es mía— seguridad, eso era lo que cubría las palabras del hombre.

—Maldito— dijo con resignación. —Si sigues viendo a esa mujer, no volveré a abrirte la puerta de mi casa y no volverás a ver a Lucy.

—¿Cómo dices eso?— rió el hombre. —Si la sigo viendo no lo sabrás— se burló.

—Habló en serio, Dragneel, Lucy no es tu juguete, no dejaré que la sigas lastimando.

—Ya te lo dije, no entenderías— dijo ahora seriamente. —Jellal quiere hablar contigo— aquello dejó de piedra a la pelirroja, se puso de pie y dejó la taza en el fregadero, había visto la sorpresa en la mirada de Erza. —Le advertí sobre de lastimarte nuevamente— la miró, ella no decía nada. —Bueno, lo que decidas, sabes dónde buscarlo. Me voy— suspiró. —Cuida de Luce, y por favor, mantén alejado a Loke de ella, es un aprovechado— se inclinó un poco y golpeó la frente de la chica con un dedo, pues se había quedado ausente.

—¿Qué?— no había escuchado lo dicho por el hombre.

—Si te vuelve a lastimar, es hombre muerto.

—¿Cómo se llama?— el hombre se detuvo y la miró sobre su hombro. —¿Cómo se llama la mujer con la cual engañas a Lucy?

—Si te digo su nombre, te sorprenderías; es mejor que no sepas su nombre por ahora, no quiero que la enfrentes— Natsu le sonrió, aquella sonrisa de medio lado, arrogante y prepotente. —Buenas noches.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa cuando el hombre se marchó, la maldita seguridad de Natsu, su tranquilidad aterradora, aquello solamente significaba una cosa. Ella conocía a la amante de Natsu, sino, él no le preocuparía que ella la enfrentara.

**Continuará**

* * *

**El capítulo era para más temprano, pero con el problema de la página, no lo pude subir hasta ahora.**

Quizás quieran matarme luego de este capítulo, le traiciona y cae tan rápido, bueno, no tan rápido, han pasado largas semanas desde que Lucy abandonó a Natsu y como ven, Loke está aprovechando esta separación, claro, más adelante irá directo, a ver cómo reacciona Lucy, pues ella ignora totalmente el hecho que su mejor amigo tenga sentimientos hacia ella, siempre ha creído que Natsu lo dice por puros celos. Pues con el capítulo, a mí me encantó, no sé, es la primera escena con lemon que escribo en el fandom de FT y me ha gustado, al leerla me causó olvido de todo lo que ha hecho Natsu, es como si fuera un hombre totalmente diferente a él como se ha comportado realmente, parece que verdaderamente ama a Lucy, me encantó esa fachada, es tan apasionado pero tan maldito a la vez, imposible no amarle 3 …También la escena de donde habla con Erza, me encantó, y como ven, la relación entre Natsu y Erza es muy profunda, son verdaderamente amigos, aunque claro, él haya dicho cosas cuando fueron a cenar a casa de Mitchelle, tienen una manera muy peculiar de quererse, pero cuando están serios son bastante compatibles :3.

Este capítulo no iría ahora, era para más adelante, pero decidí invertir el orden, me caló hondo el capítulo, quizás me maten como ya mencioné, quizás lo tomen contra Lucy por acostarse nuevamente con Natsu, odien más a Natsu, pero aún quedan cosas por saberse entre ambos y el porqué la actitud descarada de Natsu es la principal.

**Dios mío! Amé cada comentario, muchos quieren ver a la amante y matarla con bebé incluido, pobrecita, bueno, tengo una lectora que quiere que Gray la golpee . … Todas tienen algo muy claro, que Natsu no merece a Lucy :3 … Sin duda, como se muestran las cosas, no tiene perdón. Muchas gracias por los reviews y también a quienes me animan por mensajería privada, por vuestras culpa estoy escribiendo los capítulos tan seguido, sigan motivando a mi musa y pronto, quizás, entiendan el porqué Natsu tiene ese maldito comportamiento y el porqué le es infiel a Lucy 3**

**Carlie-Chan:** ¿Me podrías decir cuales historias en especial? Planeo seguirlas, algunas más rápido que otras, pero en estos momentos, mi beta está ausente y la necesito para que me corrija los capítulos .

**XoneechanX:** Finalmente alguien le da el beneficio de la duda a Natsu. Creo que es tu culpa por el lemon en el capítulo xDDD…Seguramente para muchas estará fuera de lugar, pero espero que te guste ^^

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia:** Sé que tienes lo que llamamos un mal sabor u.u … pero dale el beneficio de la duda a Natsu, digo, algo le debe de suceder para que siga engañando a Lucy y muestre la seguridad y descaro que siga mostrando

**xSChan:** xDDD…te he empéado.

**Naty**: Sí, ya tenía una idea, pero finalmente le di buena forma y es la que esperaba *O*

**Cristi Sora: **Pues no te mentiré, el ojo por ojo y diente por diente, no es de mi agrado, pero se me pasó algo loco por la cabeza, más ver como Natsu se ha ganado el odio de todos, no quiero poner a Lucy en ese plan.


	10. La Oportunidad

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu_"— plática telefónica.

—

—

**La Primera**

**Capítulo 10:** La Oportunidad

—

—

Infló las mejillas, se apoyó sobre las puntas de los pies, y nuevamente intentó tomar la caja de cereal, quería aquel cereal. Con la punta de los dedos, lo tocó, sin embargo, al intentar tirar hacia delante, haló las demás cajas, cajas las cuales iban directo hacia ella. Automáticamente, se llevó las manos al vientre, protegiéndose, mas no sintió los golpes de las cajas, alguien la había protegido de los futuros golpes.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó aquella persona, sorprendiéndola. Era una mujer, una chica de cabellos azules, quizás dos o un año mayor que ella.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció, mirando todas las cajas esparcidas, la chica se había arriesgado en ser golpeada por aquellas cajas solamente para protegerla. —De verdad, muchas gracias…— arqueó una ceja al ver como la chica la miraba, parecía muy sorprendida. —¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó confundida.

—Eh…lo siento— había visto a aquella mujer en algún lugar.

—No sabes como te lo agradezco— sonrió, tocándose el vientre.

—¿Estás embarazada?— claro, era evidente al ver el pequeño vientre de la chica, parecía que estaba en sus primeros meses.

—Sí, 10 semanas— dijo sonriente. —Tengo los antojos, intentaba tomar un cereal con granola— se inclinó y tomó una caja. La chica solamente le miraba.

—¿Lucy?— la mencionada giró sobre sus talones y miró al hombre. Gray.

—Gray— se acercó al hombre y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí?— preguntó el hombre mirando las cajas en el piso y luego a la rubia.

—Intentaba tomar un cereal, pero no alcanzaba. Ella me ayudó— señaló a la chica de cabellos azules. La mirada del hombre fue fría sobre la mujer. Juvia, mas la de la chica, fue de total y completo asombro. —Ella es…— dudó, pues la chica no le había dado su nombre.

—Juvia, Juvia Loxar— se presentó la peliazul.

—Muchas gracias, Juvia, soy Lucy H…— pero Gray la interrumpió.

—Lucy Dragneel— y aquel apellido dejó sorprendida a una peliazul.

—Dr..Dragneel…— habló sorprendida, aquel apellido lo conocía, no era común, y solamente conocía a un hombre poseedor de aquel apellido. Natsu Dragneel. Y entonces recordó donde la había visto, mes atrás en una importante revista, Lucy Dragneel.

—Quizás conozcas a su marido, Natsu Dragneel— siguió hablando el pelinegro.

—No le hagas caso— ignoró los comentarios de su amigo.

—No deberías de hablar con personas _desconocidas_— recordaba que el maldito de Natsu le había dicho que su amante era amiga de Juvia, desde aquello, no había vuelto a aquel lugar, desde que supo de la infidelidad del pelirrosa hacia la rubia.

—¡Gray!— le llamó la atención. —No seas descortés, si Juvia no me hubiese protegido esas cajas me habrían golpeado— le dijo al acercarse a la chica. —Por favor, vamos a por un café.

—No deberías, Lucy, no te puedes juntar con toda clase de personas— Juvia bajó la mirada ante las hirientes palabras del pelinegro.

—Soy lo suficientemente grande, Gray. Vamos, pagaré esto y vamos a una cafetería que está cerca— le sonrió a la mujer.

Gray suspiró, dejó la canasta donde tenía algunas cosas que había ido a comprar, y siguió a la rubia y a la otra mujer, no podía dejar a Lucy sola con Juvia.

**…000…**

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!— preguntó una sorprendida Levy cuando el hombre interrumpió en su casa, directo a la habitación de su hijo.

—Me llevaré a Rogue— tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no echar una maldición.

—¡Claro que no, no lo permitiré!— se interpuso en el camino del hombre, obligándolo a detener el paso.

—¿Crees que dejaré a mi hijo que vea como te revuelcas con tu novio de turno?— se detuvo, mirándola. Aquella mujer no era la misma con la que se hubo casado años atrás.

—No eres quien para reclamar nada, Gajeel— espetó, detestaba aquel hombre.

—Pero si puedo proteger a Rogue de su propia madre, lo haré— dijo seriamente. El hombre vestía el uniforme de su trabajo. La camisa azul con la insignia policiaca se apretaba a sus fuertes brazos, el chaleco antibalas y los pantalones azules marinos, la peliazul bufó, no podía estar pensando que se veía bien. Conocía todo lo que había bajo aquellas prendas, lo había tenido, disfrutado y cansado de ello.

—No me digas que estás celoso— habló burlona, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desde su pequeña estatura.

—¿Celoso?— una perfecta y tupida ceja color negro se arqueó. ¿Eso que tenía que ver con que quisiera proteger a su hijo?

—Oh, Gajeel, no te hagas el inocente, seguramente no puedes soportar que no me quedé a llorarte— seguía hablando con tono burlesco.

—¿Por qué me ibas a llorar cuando fuiste tú quien solicitó el divorció?— la miró, sus ojos rubís recorrieron de arriba abajo a la menuda mujer. Para Gajeel, Levy McGanden había sido una parte importante de su vida, su matrimonio no había funcionado, pero ella le había dado la felicidad más grande, le había dado un hijo, siempre le guardaría aprecio. —Será mejor que Rogue se quedé un tiempo conmigo, cuando te canses de disfrutar tu vida de soltera, podrás comportarte nuevamente como una madre.

—No tienes ningún derecho, yo tengo la custodia, ningún juez en su sano juicio, te concedería la custodia de mi hijo, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver— lo enfrentó.

—Quítate, enana— le pidió, pero el rostro de Levy le indicaba que no le haría mucho caso, dejó escapar una maldición y rápidamente tomó a la mujer y se la echó en el hombre.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos crees que haces?!— le preguntó en un gritó, agarrándose de la espalda del hombre.

—Cállate— un grito de sorpresa se le escapó a la chica cuando la pesada palma del hombre calló sobre su trasero.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos crees que haces, hijo de perra?!— chilló una sorprendida Levy.

**…000…**

—Con cuidado, con cuidado— la rubia levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de su jefa. —¿Y eso?— preguntó sorprendida al ver el impresionante arreglo de flores que llevaba el hombre. Rosas rosadas.

—Pues son para ti— le dijo una alegre Mavis. La chica se puso de pie, se acercó con cautela y tomó la tarjeta: "_Para mi maga celestial_" leyó, Natsu. —Seguramente lo tienes muy enamorado, mira que a pesar de estar casados no ha olvidado esos detalles que enamoran— sonrió la mujer.

Miró las flores, mañana cumpliría un mes desde que supo todo, dos semanas desde lo sucedido en el apartamento de Erza con Natsu; suspiró, aquel detalle le habría llegado al corazón sino lo tuviese roto, aunque para las chicas, era un verdadero modelo a seguir, se había mantenido firme en no regresar con el pelirrosa, pero solamente ella sabía lo destrozada que se sentía, regresar a un lugar al cual no estás acostumbrada, no ver a la persona que esperas y desea, ya no dormir con la protección de esa persona.

—¿Lucy?— llamó Mavis al ver como la rubia se había quedado mirando las flores.

—Déjela allí por favor— pidió al señalar un almanaque, el hombre así lo hizo y dejó solas a ambas mujeres.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó preocupada cuando ella volvió tras su escritorio y se sentaba, Mavis la imitó y se sentó en el asiento frente al escritorio. —¿Lo amas no?— preguntó con suavidad, Lucy se sonrojó y ella sonrió. —Quizás una traición sea difícil de perdonar, pero sabes, conozco a Natsu desde hace mucho tiempo y si algo sé, es que te ama— dijo con tranquilidad. —Todos te pueden dar consejos, pero no tienes que hacer las cosas por lo que dirán los demás, hazlo por lo que quieres y sientes.

—Cuando dice que me ama es como en el pasado, no sé si quiero que sean verdad, pero siento que sus palabras son reales— se mordisqueó el labio inferior, tomó el lápiz y la hoja de papel en la cual escribía antes de ser interrumpida.

—Te daré un consejo— Lucy la miró con atención. — Que no te importe lo que digan, si quieres ir a por él, ve, al final todos observamos desde afuera, nadie sabe lo que tú verdaderamente estás sintiendo— sonrió. —Y si no lo puedes perdonar, entonces úsalo, vamos, aprovéchate de él, a veces hay que ser egoísta, él quiere el perdón, úsalo— sonrió con picardía al ver la sorpresa en los ojos chocolates, Lucy había entendido que clase de usada le tenía que dar a Natsu. —Eres encantadora, estás embaraza y Natsu te desea, volverlo loco no estaría mal— terminó el pícaro consejo.

—Estos serán los nombres de los personajes principales— era mejor cambiar el tema antes de terminar roja como tomate. —Haru y Elie— le dijo mostrándole el papel.

—Nombres no muy peculiares, estoy segura que el público los aceptará— dijo leyendo el papel.

La rubia tomó su celular al escuchar la melodía, alguien la acababa de textear, miró la pantalla, Loke. _"Ahora que eres una mujer sin horario, me gustaría invitarte a cenar" _sonrió y texteó, Loke realmente le ayudaba apaciguar todo este asunto, realmente era un verdadero amigo.

—¿Natsu?— preguntó la mujer.

—No, Loke— sonrió

**…000…**

La rubia se observó en el espejo por última vez miestras terminada de aplicarse un poco de labial rosa. Llevaba un corto vestido negro, la parte de arriba era dorada y las mangas transparente, de color negro, el cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros.

—¡Lucy, Loke te busca!— escuchó el llamado de Erza, se miró por última vez al espejo y luego se acercó a la cama y tomó su bolso.

No entendía porqué las chicas hacían escándalo por ella cenar con Loke, era su mejor amigo, no tenía nada de malo. Se acomodó un poco el escote mientras deslizaba los pies dentro de los zapatos dorados de tacón y salió de la habitación.

El pelinaranja quedó fascinado cuando vio la elegante figura de la rubia cuando ésta empezó a bajar las escaleras, no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo, Lucy y él siempre estuvieron juntos, eran amigos de travesuras cuando pequeños, en el colegio, pero ya cuando Lucy fue creciendo la empezó a ver con otros ojos, ya no era la niña que siempre vio, sino la señorita que había empezado a penetrar en su mente y más tarde corazón, ya para los 18 años, cuando Lucy apenas empezaba la universidad, junto a él, pues era dos años mayor que ella, habían estado separados un tiempo, pero finalmente ella volvía a estar a su lado, el único problema, en la universidad había conocido a Natsu y los demás, Lucy también los conoció, la rubia conoció a Natsu, nunca tuvo inseguridad, ella parecía desagradarle el pelirrosa, él tenía finalmente su oportunidad, estaba preparado para confesarle su amor, para abrazarla y besarla como la chica la cual amaba, pero todo se vino abajo.

En la fiesta de cumpleaños número 19 de Lucy, Natsu, empezó a coquetearle, diciéndole a todos que quería a Lucy y que sería suya, aquello arruinó la oportunidad del chico, pues meses más tarde vio como luego de una fuerte discusión entre ellos, Natsu se le declaraba y besaba delante de todos, y claro, ya para aquel entonces había notado los sentimientos de Lucy hacia el pelirrosa, por eso cuando le dijo que era novia del chico, no se sorprendió. Su oportunidad había desaparecido, luego vino la boda algún tiempo después y supo que no volvería a tener ninguna oportunidad.

—¿Loke?— llamó confundida, pues al llegar frente al hombre, él solamente se dedicaba a mirarla.

—Eh— pestañeó, por unos momentos se había perdido entre los recuerdos mientras la rubia bajaba los escalones. —Estás hermosa— fue todo lo que pudo decir, mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en el pequeño vientre el cual ya estaba un poco abultado.

—Gracias— sonrió mientras un pequeño color carmín inundaba sus mejillas.

—Están perfectos, déjenme tirarle una foto, quizás escriba mi próximo artículo de esto— dijo la pelirroja al sacar el celular de su bolsillo.

—N..no…— dijo una avergonzada Lucy, pero Loke la tomó de la cintura, acercándola de manera muy íntima a él.

—Perfecto— susurró Erza al ver la fotografía. Se la mostró a ambos.

—Luces preciosa, no sé porqué te avergüenzas— sonrió Loke. —¿Nos vamos?— le preguntó el hombre al ofrecerle el brazo, la rubia asintió, tomando el brazo ofrecido.

—Buenas noches— se despidió Lucy de la pelirroja. Erza solamente asintió, viendo a ambos desaparecer por la puerta.

—Bueno, Natsu, es tu culpa, Loke está aprovechando esta oportunidad— sonrió. Ese estúpido se lo había buscado, si engañaba a Lucy, no la merecía, ella tenía derecho a salir con quien quiera. Texteó rápidamente, dándole enviar a la foto que le había hecho a ambos chicos minutos atrás, Natsu merecía aquello y más, que viese que Lucy no se quedaba aburrida en el apartamento, sino salía, y no con cualquier hombre, salía con uno que estaba loco por ella.

**…000…**

Las vibraciones de su celular entre el bolsillo de su chaqueta, llamó su atención, con algo de disimulo, mientras los hombres hablaban y se ponían de acuerdo, sacó el celular. Un mensaje multimedia, arqueó una ceja mientras abría el mensaje y rápidamente el rostro masculino se contrajo al observar la foto. Lucy, su Lucy, estaba hermosa, aquel corto vestido le quedaba exquisito, mas al deslizar la mirada en el hombre que tomaba a su mujer de la cintura, lo hiso maldecir entre dientes.

—Entonces, con esto queda todo— guardó el teléfono nuevamente al escuchar al hombre y ver como éste finalmente firmaba el documento, entregándoselo al chico que estaba al lado izquierdo del pelirrosa.

—Confiamos en ustedes, Natsu-chan— dijo el hombre, ofreciéndole la mano como muestra del trato el cual acababan de cerrar.

—Esperamos que las piezas sean de primera calidad, como siempre— habló un tranquilo Natsu. No podía alterarse por la fotografía que la pelirroja acababa de enviarle, ya luego iría donde Lucy.

—Será así, Natsu-san— era un hombre enano de cabellos naranja, Ichiya, contable.

—¿Dónde dejaste a tu linda esposa?— el pelirrosa no dijo nada, solamente tomó su copa y dio un sorbo.

—Seguramente esté cenando con una amigo— dijo sin importancia. Los tres hombres presente se miraron.

—Vaya, no todas las mujeres tienen un esposo tan comprensible— rodó los ojos al escuchar el comentario del que parecía el hombre más joven, Hibiki, quien estaba sentado a su izquierda.

Mientras el pelirrosa platicaba levemente con los tres hombres, unas mesas alejados de ellos, Loke le separaba el asiento a la rubia para permitirle sentarse.

—Vaya— dijo con fascinación la rubia, observando todo a su alrededor, conocía el restaurante, había ido varias veces con Natsu. —Esto no es justo, me encanta este restaurante— un mesero se había acercado, llenando la copa de ambos y dejando la carta.

—Sabes, antes de nada, me gustaría hacer un brindis— tomó la copa, esperando que la chica hiciere lo mismo, mas Lucy tomó la copa la cual contenía agua, claro, ella estaba embarazada.

—¿Por qué quieres brindar?— le preguntó.

El pelinaranja la observo, se veía tan contenta, parecía la Lucy que siempre conoció y realmente, aquella actitud en la rubia le encantaba.

—Por ti— le sonrió.

—¿Por mí?— preguntó confusa. —Creo que tendría que ser por ti— se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Por los dos— ambos sonrieron, chocando copas y luego dando un sorbo.

—Creo que quiero la langosta asada…— Loke observó en silencio cuando ella tomaba el menú y lo ojeaba. —Acompañada de camarones y brócoli…—cayó cuando sintió como el hombre le tomó la mano, justo donde tenía su sortija de boda. —Sabes, estás extraño— dejó el menú a un lado y observó al pelinaranja.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Loke— lo tomó de las manos, le preocupaba la actitud de Loke.

—Te amo— soltó de repente.

—¿Ah?— frunció el entrecejo, estaba segura que lo había escuchado decirle que la amaba, pero seguramente era algún error.

—Sí, te amo, Lucy, siempre lo he hecho. Desde que estábamos pequeños, siempre lo he hecho, sé que estás pasando por un mal momento con Natsu, pero si me das una oportunidad yo…

—N…no…— habló, intentando sonreír, mas la confesión reciente se lo impidió. ¿Loke estaba enamorado de ella? No, era su mejor amigo, había tenido momentos hermosos con él. —Es..es..to…— las palabras no le salía. ¿Qué se supone que debía contestarle? Su corazón empezó a latir con violencia, dejándola sin habla.

—No digas nada, solamente déjame…— le susurró en voz casi inaudible, acariciando su palma e inclinándose hacia la rubia con la clara intención de besarla.

Rodó los ojos, Bob, Ichiya e Hibiki, realmente sabía que luego de firmar el contrato, los tres hombres le atacarían con preguntas personales o simplemente Bob, con su problema afeminado, intentaría hacerle propuestas demasiado indecentes. El hombre suspiró, dio un sorbo de su copa y observó a su alrededor. Era viernes en la noche, algo aburrido, desde que Lucy estaba con Erza, todo le resultaba aburrido, llegar a la casa y no verla, no dormir con ella entre sus brazos, era algo que ya le estaba jodiendo, especialmente saber que Loke la estaba rondeándo como una mala ave de rapiña. La mirada verde recorrió el lugar con lentitud, mirando algunas de las personas que allí cenaban mas cuando observó a una mesa en específico, sintió la sangre caliente. Aquella rubia melena, aquel rostro de perfil, lo conocía perfectamente, Lucy, su Lucy estaba a mesas de él, pero no era aquello lo importante, había un hombre de cabellos naranjas inclinado contra ella, Loke, ese hijo de puta amenazaba con besarla, con besar a su mujer. La mirada verde se oscureció, salvaje, llena de odio, observó todo con la mirada entrecerrada, su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus puños fuertemente apretados, nudillos blancos y la mandíbula apretada fuertemente, que Dios le ayudara a no matar a Loke cuando le pusiera una mano encima.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que le dijo Mavis a Lucy, es fácil que otros digan que Natsu es un maldito, pero nadie sabe como lo está pasando Lucy, nadie sabe lo que siente, si necesita un abrazo, hablar con alguien o si extraña a Natsu, porque antes de enterarse, su matrimonio era perfecto. Realmente, la confesión de Loke y desde que fue a por Lucy, se me fue de las manos, no escribo cosas muy rosas o romántico, no sé como escribir algo totalmente tierno pero espero que la confesión no sea tan fría, creo que no quedó tan mal, bueno, como quiera falta el siguiente capítulo, a ver lo que sucede; y pues creo que finalmente Natsu sentirá celos en carne viva para quienes lo esperaban con ansias y deseo.

Esta historia nunca planeé hacerla muy extensa, ya pasa de los 100 reviews, me pone súper feliz eso, no pensaba que gustaría tanto, y aunque quieran matar a Natsu, se agradece con sinceridad *O*

**Sé que están de los pelos, quieren fusilarme por hacer un Natsu tan hijo de su madre y asesinarlo también, pero os agradezco a todos y a cada comentario, me motivan mucho para seguir y terminar la historia, mi único problema es que me gusta escribir chicos malos y malos de verdad; y pues, seguramente haya otro momento intimo entre Natsu y Lucy. Gracias por leer y por vuestros lindos reviews ^^**

**Carlie-Chan:** Bueno, aún no se sabrá o dará razones, seguramente cuando se den, será un momento clave. Con las historias, pues mi beta tiene dos capítulos, pero no historias de este fandom, la de este fandom las escribo sin betear, "**Dormitorios para chicos**" mmm estoy con un block mental, apenas tengo algunas páginas del capítulo 19, es la primera vez que me sucede con esa historia, pero espero pronto subir el capítulo. **Con sabor a fuego**...no tengo ningún block mental, pero no he escrito nada porque me he dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

**Kira:** Bueno **Dulce como el limón**, la estoy adaptando a este fandom, la historia es **Fantasías Prohibidas**, si entras a mi perfil la verás y verás hasta ahora cuantos capítulos he subido y pues al igual que **Con sabor a fuego **hay un pequeño detalle que me impide que la siga adaptando hasta el momento.


	11. Dolor de confesión

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu_"— plática telefónica.

—

—

**La Primera**

**Capítulo 11:** Dolor de confesión.

—

—

Lucy, su Lucy estaba a mesas lejos de él, casi besándose con aquel bastardo de Loke, no, diablos, Lucy nunca le haría algo como aquello, la conocía, ella lo amaba; pero entonces que diablos era aquello. Su sangre se calentó aún más, y su mirada se oscureció, imposible, no permitiría aquello, estuvo tentado a ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible, los hombres en la mesa llamaron su atención, nuevamente hablando del contrato recién firmado y no le quedó de otra con solamente observar desde la distancia hacia la mesa, entrecerró los ojos y respiró por la boca, tenía que tranquilizarse, tenía que confiar en Lucy, seguramente ella tenía una explicación, tenía que creer en ella, esperar una explicación.

—N…no…— susurró la rubia, deteniendo las intenciones del hombre al sus dedos ir sobre la boca masculina, no, aquello estaba mal. ¿Natsu tenía razón? ¿Loke la amaba? Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo horribles deseos de llorar. Loke era su mejor amigo, no podía estar enamorado de ella.

—Lucy…— la voz tan profunda y ronca del hombre causó que se estremeciera, no lo quería escuchar, no quería volver a escuchar que le amaba, aquello simplemente estaba mal.

—Por…por favor…no…— negó con la cabeza, de repente la hermosa noche que pensó minutos atrás, ya no era tan hermosa.

—Lucy, por favor, escúchame— pidió el hombre. La rubia quedó estática en su lugar, con sus manos apoyadas sobre la rodilla, mirando algún punto inmaginario sobre el mantel. —Te am…

—Calla..te— habló en un susurró, apretando las manos en el borde de su vestido, quería salir de allí, irse, marcharse lejos de Loke, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

—Escúchame, Lucy, solamente por hoy, por favor, solamente por este momento déjame sacar todo esto de adentro de mí.

El pelirrosa observaba todo desde su mesa, había sonreído complacido cuando Lucy detuvo a Loke, lo sabía, Lucy nunca le engañaría, sin embargo, diablos, había dudado de ella segundos atrás. Desde allí podía ver como la rubia tenía la mirada baja, parecía querer desaparecer de aquella mesa. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué le estaba diciendo Loke a Lucy?

—Te amo, Lucy, eres la mujer que siempre he amado. No sabes los celos que siento de Natsu, imaginarte entre sus brazos me vuelve loco, saber que él puede tenerte y yo no es…

—No quiero escuchar eso— dijo con dolor al levantar la mirada. Loke la miró, aquellas hermosas gemas color verdes que siempre lo cautivaron ahora se encontraban triste, por las pálidas mejillas femeninas empezaban a recorrer saladas gotas de lágrimas.

—Lucy, no llores— la ternura del hombre enviaba una dolorosa sensación a su corazón, no quería sentir aquello, su corazón solamente se podía agitar por Natsu, solamente por él. Cuando el hombre llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas, lo supo, Loke verdaderamente tenía aquellos sentimientos hacia ella, él la amaba. No pudo detener a la rubia cuando ésta rápidamente se puso de pie y se alejó con la clara intención de marcharse de allí, suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando la elegante luz que iluminaba todo el lugar.

Natsu había observado largos minutos atrás como su esposa se había marchado, dejando solo a Loke, y aunque su alivio fue mayor, no le gustó ver que Lucy lloraba, algo le había dicho aquel infeliz.

—Bueno, caballeros, fue todo un placer hacer negocios con ustedes— finalmente se puso de pie de la mesa y con un apretón de mano de cada hombre, se despidió, justo a tiempo cuando veía a Loke pagar la cuenta y tomar el bolso de la rubia que ésta había dejado olvidado.

Tomó el bolso de la rubia, y lo abrió, encontrando allí algunas cosas femeninas y su celular, con curiosidad, tomó el aparato, apretando el botón de encendido para que la pantalla se iluminara, para suerte, el celular no tenía protección de pantalla, había un mensaje de texto, lo abrió. _"Me enteré de la cena con Loke, espero que la aproveches y que le pagues con la misma moneda a Natsu"_ leyó, era de Levy y cuando fue a la bandeja de mensaje de texto, se sorprendió, habían muchos mensajes de Natsu, quiso abrir uno, pero rápidamente alguien le había arrebatado el aparato de la mano. Natsu.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?— por alguna razón Natsu se veía tenso. El pelirrosa miró el celular de su esposa y luego al pelinaranja. —¿Pregunté que qué diablos estabas haciendo?

—Oh, entonces aquí era la reunión— dijo con una cruel sonrisa. Aquello lo sabía, siempre supo que Natsu estaba en aquel restaurante.

El pelirrosa tomó el bolso de la rubia y lo dejó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y luego el teléfono junto al suyo.

—Tranquilo, solamente quería echarle un ojo— dijo burlón, tomando el último trago de la copa y poniéndose de pie luego de sacar un billete de 20 jewel como propina.

Ambos hombres caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta fuera del restaurante.

—Me importa una mierda que seas el mejor amigo de Luce, estás llegando a tu limite, Loke, si vuelves a intentar de poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi mujer, puedes pasarlo muy mal— le susurró al oído cuando el chico que cuidaba el estacionamiento a la entrada del restaurante, llegaba con su auto.

—Que extraño, cuando le dije que la amaba, se confundió mucho, yo diría que acaba de descubrir algo que le aterra— aquellas palabras bastaron para que Natsu detuviera el paso cuando se acercaba a su auto. ¿Loke se le había declarado a Lucy? El pelinaranja sonrió con crueldad al ver como el hombre se detenía. —No estés tan seguro que solamente tú ocupas el corazón de Lucy, puedes llevarte una sorpresa.

—Sabes— giró un poco para quedar de perfil, para que el otro hombre pudiere ver su rostro. —Pensaba que eras más listo— y una cruel sonrisa cubrió los labios del pelirrosa. —El hecho que Lucy se haya aterrado ante tu confesión, es porqué que te adora…— diablos, sí, por mucho que le jodiera sabía que su mujer sentía un gran cariño para ese imbécil. —Eres el hermano que ella nunca tuvo, por eso le aterra que puedas tener sentimientos diferentes— sonrió con crueldad. —Intentaste besarla, ella no sabía que yo estaba allí, se habían podido besar, mas ella te detuvo, te rechazó, su corazón, su cuerpo, sus labios, ella, toda Luce me pertenece, Loke— esto lo dijo seriamente, sin burla, risa o mirada de superioridad. —Luce te ama como su mejor amigo, como su hermano, pero a mí me ama como su hombre, el hombre que hace estremecer su corazón y su cuerpo— el pelinaranja quedó sorprendido, Natsu no parecía estar hablando con tono superior. Suspiró, hablar de los sentimientos de Lucy no era cosa para echárselo en cara a Loke, y aunque siempre lo hacía, aquella noche le tenía que dejar cosas claras. —Solamente deja de tentar tu suerte, no me gustaría que Lucy tuviese que elegir, le haría daño perderte— dicho aquello, entró a su auto, dejando a un sorprendido Loke quien apretó fuertemente la mandíbula minutos después que el pelirrosa se había marchado a toda velocidad, hijo de puta, maldito fuera Natsu Dragneel y su seguridad.

**…000…**

Dejó que el agua caliente mojara su cuerpo, relajándola; su corazón dolía aún por la reciente confesión de Loke. Nunca se lo había esperado, siempre pensó que Natsu decía todo aquello por celos, no porque fuera verdad, cerró el grifo, las húmedas gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo, suspiró y salió de la ducha, tomó toalla y se secó para luego tomar una gruesa blanca bata de baño que había a un lado del cristal de la regadera, todo estaba igua. Envolvió su cuerpo y salió del cuarto de baño, había pedido al taxis llevarla a casa, a su casa, necesitaba estar allí. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, su chocolate mirada viajó hasta la puerta de la habitación, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la fuerte y musculosa figura de Natsu, él estaba allí, parado bajo el marco de la puerta, mirándola con aquellos profundos ojos verdes, ojos que siempre veían lo más íntimo de su alma.

El hombre no dijo nada, la observó en silencio cuando ella se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a sollozar, su Lucy estaba rota. Ahogó un sollozo cuando el caliente y protector cuerpo de su marido la rodeó, no necesitaban hablar, ella solamente necesitaba que la sostuviera entre sus brazos. Besó la coronilla de la cabeza femenina, susurró palabras consoladoras mientras ella se desahogaba en sus brazos, la tomó en brazos como a una bebé y se acercó con ella a la grande cama matrimonial, allí se quedaron, en silencio, solamente abrazados y sintiendo el calor del otro, era todo lo que necesitaban. Observó a la rubia cuando ésta se quedó dormida, su rostro relajado y los rastros de lágrimas hicieron que su corazón se oprimiera, sabía las razones de aquellas lágrimas, no necesita que se lo dijera, realmente estaba lastimando a Lucy, lastimando a la mujer que prometió cuidar, amar, que Dios lo perdonara, se alejó de la cama, entrando al cuarto de baño y luego al closet de la rubia, buscó un pequeño camisón y volvió a la recamara, con cuidado de no despertarla, la desnudó y le puso la prenda, mirando el pequeño vientre el cual se inclinó y besó, él quería estar aquellos meses con ella, tenerla a su lado, sí, no podía seguir con aquello, por Lucy, por su hijo, tenía que poner un alto.

La mujer se movió con pereza cuando sintió como algo acariciaba su vientre, no quería despertar, su cuerpo parecía que finalmente estaba en casa, donde pertenecía, aquella mañana la cama del apartamento de la pelirrosa se sentía demasiado bien.

—Luce…— aquella ronca voz, aquel delicioso aliento a menta. Natsu, nuevamente estaba soñando con Natsu; desde que se había ido de la casa era lo que hacía últimamente, soñar con el pelirrosa.

El pelirrosa arqueó una ceja, la rubia se había movido pero no despertado. ¿Dormiría bien en aquellas últimas semanas? Sus grandes manos recorrieron las curvas de la rubia justo hasta las caderas, la noche anterior no le había puesto ropa interior. El toque masculino la había hecho estremecer, lo supo cuando su verde mirada cayó sobre sus pechos y divisó como estos se endurecían bajo la tela. Sonrió con malicia, inclinando el rostro sobre los pechos y rápidamente sorbió un pequeño montículo a través de la fina tela.

Natsu ahora jugaba con sus pechos, besaba y tentaba, y ella sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba más y más, así eran su sueños, sueños donde Natsu le hacía el amor y ella se lo permitía.

—Luce…— un momento, aquella voz tan ronca no podía ser un sueño, abrió los ojos, confundida, le costó acostumbrarse a la claridad que se colaba a través de las cortinas e inundaba la habitación, dándole un ambiente mañanero.

—Natsu— dijo confundida. El hombre parecía que realmente estaba pasando un mal momento; estaba sobre ella, apoyándose con los brazos para no lastimarla, la mirada la tenía oscurecida, su mandíbula estaba tensa y los músculos de su espalda estaban contraídos.

—Por una mierda, Luce, voy a….— habló con voz ronca, pero la rubia no entendía o por lo menos no lo hizo hasta que sintió como el aire frío acariciaba sus pechos, descubriendo que sus pechos estaban desnudos, no, estaba desnuda, sea lo que sea que Natsu hizo minutos atrás, ahora se encontraba prácticamente desnuda, pues una tela se amontonaba sobre sus pechos y no era la bata de baño que se había puesto la noche anterior.

—¡Natsu!— le llamó, indignada. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando aquel estúpido? —¡¿Qué c….— pero el hombre había tomado un pequeño y endurecido montículo entre sus labios y mordisqueado, callándola. ¿Natsu había estado tocándola mientras dormía? Claro que sí, la humedad que sentía entre las piernas, estaba segura que era provocado por él. —¡No!— chilló y con fuerza lo empujó, obligándolo a salir de sobre su cuerpo. Se cubrió rápidamente con las sábanas y para su sorpresa, lejos de ver una mirada de arrepentimiento en el pelirrosa, la que vio estaba llena de picardía.

—Sabes, extrañaba despertarte así— sonrió, pícaro.

—Eres un idiota.

—Pero estás toda sonrojada— y sí, sentía el rostro caliente, sabía que debía de estar sonrojada.

—No te hagas ilusiones, yo no volveré a la casa— dijo, firme, segura y Natsu odió aquello. ¿No podía ver que si ella él estaba todo jodido?

—¿Qué te dijo Loke?— al preguntar aquello, vio como ella se tensaba, luego suspiraba y finalmente bajaba la mirada.

—Tenías razón, Loke me am…— ni siquiera podía decirlo.

—Tienes que regresar a casa— habló serio.

—No hasta que dejes a esa mujer— Natsu la miró largamente.

—Sabes que no puedo— habló luego de unos minutos en silencio, dándose por vencido. Era hora de hablar claro.

—¿La amas?— no quería escuchar aquella repuesta, pero era una masoquista, sabiendo que Natsu veía a otra mujer, la noche anterior había corrido a casa, buscando sus cálidos y protectores brazos.

—No— salió de la cama. —Solamente te amo a ti Luce, eres la dueña de mi corazón, mi vida, mi mundo— dijo seguro, mas sabía que la petición que la rubia deseaba era imposible.

—Entonces todo está dicho— dijo en voz baja pero firme, salió de la cama con su cuerpo envuelto entre las sábanas, Natsu la miró, se miraron en silencio, cada uno queriendo correr a los brazos del otro, mas no podían, sabían que no podían. Fue el pelirrosa quien finalmente se le acercó, la rodeó con los brazos, apretándola contra él cuidadosamente para no lastimarla.

—Te amo, nena, nunca lo olvides— sabía que ella necesitaba escuchar aquellas palabras, conocía a Lucy, con solamente mirarla sabía lo que ella deseaba.

**…000…**

_—Lo siento, Jellal, no puedo perdonarte—_ esas habían sido sus palabras cuando había ido a visitar al hombre. Su corazón aún dolía, no entendía como Lucy estaba pasando por aquello y parecía estar más calmada.

—Listo— dijo la rubia dejando la lasagna sobre la mesa. Estaban todas reunidas en la casa de la de cabellos café, Laxus estaba en el hospital y las chicas habían decidido tener una noche de chicas.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó Cana a la pelirroja, pues ésta estaba muy ausente.

—En la mañana fui a hablar con Jellal, hacen unas semanas, Natsu estuvo en mi apartamento y me dijo que él quería hablarme— vio como la rubia bajaba la mirada, de la visita de Natsu en el apartamento de la pelirrona nunca habían hablado.

—De verdad que los hombres son unos estúpidos— se quejó Levy.

—Pues sí, parece que estamos rodeadas de puros estúpidos, bueno, Cana tiene suerte de tener a alguien como Laxus a su lado— dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Pero qué me dices de Lu-chan?— todas las mirada fueron a la rubia quien terminaba de servir.

—¿Yo?— preguntó confundida.

—Sí, hablé con Loke— dijo con picardía.

La rubia se sonrojó, desde lo sucedido del viernes por la noche, no había hablado con Loke.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad, no me parece justo que le sigas llorando a Natsu cuando tienes a semejante hombres a tus pies— siguió hablando la peliazul mientras empezaba a comer. —Esto está muy rico.

—Pues yo digo que no— dijo Cana. —No digo que te quedes a llorarle a Natsu, creo que debes mirar hacia otros lares, pero no con Loke.

—¿Y por qué no? Loke es guapo, elegante y está bueno— dijo Erza, empezando a comer.

—Sí, muy cierto pero…— miró a Lucy. —¿Ves a Loke como para poder tener sexo con él…

—¡Claro que no!— exclamó sonrojada.

—Ahí lo tienen, Lucy necesita un hombre con el cual se imagine teniendo sexo.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?— preguntó Levy.

—Oigan, no quiero que me busquen con quien tener sexo— pero que les pasaba a esas tres, hablando de aquello con tanta libertad, era su vida privada.

—Lo vas a necesitar, el embarazo sube el lívido por los cielos, así que necesitarás alguien que juegue contigo— siguió hablando Cana.

—También puedes usar a Natsu— todas miraron sorprendidas a Levy, no creyendo lo que acababa de decir. —Sí, es un puto infiel pero estás casada con él, sino sirve para darle lo que necesita a tu corazón, que sirva para darle lo que necesita a tu cuerpo.

—Creo que alguien por aquí tuvo algún encuentro con su ex— habló Erza al tomar de su copa.

—Me echó en su hombro y me abofeteó el trasero, eso me puso caliente, él estaba allí— se defendió con simpleza.

—Pensaba que tenías novio— habló Lucy, confundida.

—¿Jet?— preguntó y las chicas asintieron. —Nos dejamos hacen casi tres meses, en un orgasmo grité el nombre de Gajeel y la regué— aquello sorprendió aún más a las chicas.

—Entonces sigues…

—¡Claro que no!— cortó a la rubia. —Gajeel es un maldito que no merece que le quieran— habló con dolor. —Ni un simple gracias me ha dado por todas las noches que le esperaba despierta cuando estábamos casados, ni un gracia por ser la madre de su hijo, ni un maldito gracia…— todas guardaron silencio cuando la peliazul empezó a sollozar. —Saben, las envidio…— susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Levy-chan…— pero la peliazul negó con la cabeza.

—Natsu se portó como un infeliz, pero fuiste feliz con él, de verdad lo lamento, pensaba que los de ustedes era realmente verdadero— todas guardaron silencio. —No sé si has superado lo de Jellal, pero realmente te admiro, Erza, eres fuerte, no necesitas tener a un hombre a tu lado para sobrellevar lo que te rodea— siguió la peliazul dejando sorprendida a las presentes. —Y tú, Cana, simplemente tienes todo lo que puedas desear, quien diría que Laxus de verdad era un hombre centrado.

**…000…**

_—No me pidas que deje a Luce, no lo haré— _recordó las palabras de Natsu. Él no iba a dejar a su mujer, ella lo sabía, a pesar que estuviesen separados, sabía que si la mujer del pelirrosa le perdonaba, éste la dejaría. Se tocó el vientre. _—¡La vi, ella también está embarazada, Natsu no es un buen hombre, tienes que dejarlo!—_ había dicho una conmovida Juvia días atrás. ¿Pero cómo iba a dejar al hombre que había amado por tantos años? Ahora que tenía a Natsu no quería perderlo.

Se asustó cuando un auto se detuvo frenando con violencia justo cuando estuvo por cruzar la carretera. Un hombre de impecable traje negro se bajó de este, tenía un alborotado cabello naranja y unas gafas de sol. Unos hombres vestidos completamente de negro se bajaron del auto y ella supo que tenía que correr. Solamente había salido a caminar fuera del apartamento, Natsu se lo había advertido, le había dicho que había un hombre que planeaba arruinar su matrimonio, que mientras menos saliere del apartamento, mejor; pero no, claro que no, ella había salido y ahora dos hombre la perseguían. Las lágrimas saltaron de sus parpados. ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Se preguntó. Estuvo por cruzar la carretera, pero otro auto se detuvo, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó un tranquilo pelirrosa, bajando el cristal.

—¡Natsu!— dijo, jadeante por el susto. Miró sobre sus hombros pero ya no veía a los hombres que la perseguían.

—Sube— le pidió y ella rápidamente lo hizo. Mientras la mujer subía al coche del pelirrosa, desde la distancia, un sorprendido Loke les observaba.

—Esto sí que no lo esperaba— sonrió, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil; en ella se mostraba una mujer con un pequeño vientre. Embarazada. —Entonces no solamente engañas a Lucy, también embaraza a tu amante— sonrió. La próxima vez, atraparía a aquella chica, tenía preguntas y un trato el cual plantarle, porque sin duda, aquella mujer era una carta a su favor para que Lucy se divorciara de Natsu Dragneel.

**Continuará**

* * *

Dios mío, el capítulo me encantó, las primeras páginas fueron llenas de sentimientos, por un momento dejé de ver a Loke como el maldito que solamente le importa arruinar el matrimonio de Natsu y Lucy más de lo que está, y sí, Loke supuestamente amaba a Lucy, pero ya veremos que tanto la ama jajaja.

Sí, sé que esperaban que Natsu y Loke se molieran a golpes, pero aún es muy temprano. Y sí, finalmente Natsu y Lucy dejaron todo claro, Lucy sabe la decisión de Natsu y que le diga que la ame no es suficiente, vamos, para ninguna mujer lo sería, Lucy tiene que tomar decisiones, y por más dolorosas que puedan ser, seguramente lo hará. Me da mucha pena Lucy, les juró que tenía algo escrito sobre ella sintiendo algo por Loke, pero luego recordé cosas que tienen que suceder y como quiera, él se quiere reunir con la amante, algo bueno no puede salir de allí, Loke quiere a Lucy, ella quiere a Natsu, supongo que el próximo capítulo se encontrarán esos dos o quien sabe jiji.

**Muchas gracias por todos los rieviews, sé que están ansiosas por ver que más sigue o cuan descarado puede ser Natsu si es posible, ya veremos, en algún momento todo se acabará. Perdonen la falta de ortografía, es de madrugada –w-**


	12. Complicaciones

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu_"— plática telefónica.

—

—

**La Primera**

**Capítulo 12:** Complicaciones

—

—

—¿Qué diablos pretendías?— el pelirrosa había tomado al hombre del cuello de la chaqueta y pegado fuertemente contra la pared.

—Entonces no te conformas con tener solamente a Lucy embarazada— sonrió, cruel, superior. —De verdad que eres un hijo de puta.

—Cierra la puta boca, Loke— apretó su agarre, nada le haría más feliz que golpear a ese idiota.

—No tienes ni el derecho ni la moral de pedirme que hacer— se soltó de mala gana del agarre del hombre. —Me pregunto qué diría Lucy si se entera, eso sería la cereza del pastel— vio como el pelirosa abría grandemente los ojos, finalmente parecía que el gran Natsu Dragneel tenía miedo a algo.

—Te importa una mierda Luce, lo único que quieres es que ella me odie, sin embargó, no te importa lo que tengas que hacer para tenerla— le dijo. —¿Y a eso le llamas amor?— se burló. —Eres un idiota que solamente está fascinado con Luce, no sabes cuan sensible es, toda la ternura que tiene o lo cuan delicada es— continuó. —Es mi mujer, entiéndelo y mientras Luce me ame, no la dejaré libre, lucharé por ella y por tenerla a mi lado.

—¿Y llamas amor a lo que sientes por ella?— le preguntó un serio Loke. —La amas y la engañas y no es lo peor, embarazaste a otra, lo que sientes por Lucy está lejos de ser amor, Dragneel— contraatacó.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de lo que es amar?— escupió. —Tú no amas a Luce, lo único que deseas es tenerla en tu cama, te retuerces de los celos cuando recuerdas que soy quien su corazón ama— vio como el hombre apretaba fuertemente los puños. —No te quieras pasar de listo, Loke, tus estúpidos actos solamente van a lastimar a Luce, y escúchame bien, ni tú ni nadie, nadie, hará que Luce deje de amarme. Deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe sino quieres perder a Luce.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que si le muestro a tu embarazada amante ella no se divorciará de ti?— preguntó el hombre, deseando golpear al pelirrosa. —No trates a Lucy como una estúpida.

—No, él único que la trata como estúpida eres tú, decirle que la amas solamente la confundió. ¿O me equivoco? ¿Te ha recibido las llamadas luego del viernes en la noche?— el hombre no dijo nada. —No, y sabes porqué; no porque le aterre estar confundida y pueda quererte como algo más, es porque tiene miedo de que le hables de tus sentimientos nuevamente cuando ella nunca podrá corresponderte— dijo con dureza. —Si se da el hecho que nos divorciemos, aún así, ella no correría a tus brazos, Loke, Luce no te ve como el hombre del cual su corazón pueda enamorarse, deberías entenderlo— suspiró. —Quizás yo pierda a Luce, pero tú nunca la tendrás.

El pelinaranja maldijo en silencio, que sabía el Dragneel de los sentimientos de Lucy, ella podía amarlo, lo amaba como amigo, podía amarlo como hombre.

**…000…**

—¿Y para qué quieres a esa chica nuevamente?— preguntó un interesado Loke al rubio que estaba frente a él. Aquel día durante la mañana, había tenido un encuentro con Natsu, no entendía porqué él hombre se mostraba tan seguro, era como si sabía que Lucy lo perdonaría tarde o temprano, como si ocultara algo.

—Es una perra, nadie se burla de mí, lo sabes y ella tendrá que pagar— habló el hombre de cabellos rubios.

—Lo siento, amigo mío, primero tengo un asunto que arreglar con esa señorita, tenemos un asunto en común— le dijo el pelinaranja al sonreír.

—Oh, interesante, sin embargo, hay una asunto que tendré que tratar con ella, y no quiero que te metas.

—No te preocupes, no me meteré, será toda tuya cuando hable con ella.

El rubio observó al pelinaranja con una ceja alzada, preguntándose que asunto podría tener Loke con aquella chica, el hombre frente a él era una caja de sorpresa, tenía que andar con cuidado con Loke, nunca sabía que podría esperar.

—Dragneel estuvo en mi oficina en la mañana, pagó la deuda de Juvia, ésta ya no está en mi bar, siempre pensé que quien la quitaría de este negocio sería Gray— dijo con una burlona sonrisa.

—A diferencia de Natsu, Gray no parece estar más que interesado en el intercambio de sexo por dinero con Juvia, es una pena que se haya ido, era la favorita de Gray y nunca me dejó meterme con ella, supongo que me quedaré con el deseo de saber porqué Juvia era unas de las favoritas entre los clientes. Me sorprende que Natsu también esté interesado en Juvia.

—No creo que esté interesado, más bien lo hace por su amiguita, desde que esa chica llegó a mi bar, Juvia y ella se hicieron amigas, Juvia la defendía mucho de las otras chicas.

—¿Y por qué estás tan enojado con ella?

—Ya te dije, Loke, no existe la perra que se burle de mí, y ella, lo hizo, Dragneel no se meterá en mi camino para hacerla pagar.

Loke no dijo nada, Sting parecía hablar muy enserio, no quería ni imaginar lo que le podría hacer a aquella mujer cuando la tuviese en sus manos, pues el hombre frente a él era cruel, un sádico.

**…000…**

—¿Y si dice algo?— preguntaba preocupada, mirando al hombre que caminaba a su lado de reojo.

—Eres muy importante para Mira, lo sabes, no le dirá nada, deberías confiar más en ella.

—Lo sé, pero…— dudó. Natsu suspiró se detuvo al lado de la mujer cuando esta dejó de caminar y la observó.

Era jueves al medio día, el hombre había ido a por ella para llevarla a hacer un monitoreo de su embarazo, saber como iba el bebé.

—¿No extrañas a tu esposa?— el hombre arqueó una ceja cuando ella levantó el rostro y su azul mirada se encontró con la verde de él.

—Luce…— Lucy no quería saber nada de él, desde que estuvo en la casa y habían tenido aquella charla, no había respondido sus llamadas y él, simplemente no había ido a buscarla. —Ella no me perdonará— habló finalmente, y era que aquello lo había visto en sus ojos, había jugado cruelmente con la mujer que amaba, la había lastimado, lastimado cuando juró ante el altar, ante Dios que la protegería siempre.

—Yo…

—¿Natsu?— ambos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de Cana a espaldas del pelirrosa. Natsu giró lentamente sobre sus talones, ocultando a la mujer tras su ancha y fuerte espalda, encontrándose con la mirada violeta de la de cabellos café. —¿Qué haces…— la mujer venía empujando una carriola donde venía su pequeña hija de apenas semanas de nacida, era su primera visita al pediatra. La pelicafé abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a la mujer que el hombre intentaba ocultar, finalmente la tenía en frente. —¿Entonces ésta es la perra con la cual engañas a Lucy?— preguntó con voz acida y venenosa, mirando la mujer de ojos azules.

—Cana— llamó Natsu.

—¡Hija de perra!— el hombre la tomó rápidamente, sabía como era Cana y conocía las intenciones, ella iba a golpear a la chica. —¡Te sacaré los ojos, maldita perra!— mientras forcejeaba con el hombre, vio como la mujer retrocedía y se protegía el vientre cuando finalmente el cuerpo de Natsu la dejó completamente visible ante la ojivioletas. Aquella mujer estaba embarazada. —¡¿Qué diablos significa esto, Dragneel?!— fue el grito de la mujer, separándose de mala gana del pelirrosa. —¡Maldito bastardo, la embarazaste!— gritó encolerizada y rápidamente, intentó golpear la mejilla del hombre, mas una mano la sostuvo, la mujer miró sobre su hombro. Laxus.

—Están en un hospital— le recordó el recién llegado. —Por favor, márchense— les pidió el rubio, conocía a su esposa.

Natsu no dijo nada, solamente tomó la mano de la chica y tiró de ella para sacarla de allí, era lo mejor.

—¿Por qué dejaste que se marchara?— quiso saber la mujer al mirar a su esposo. —Ese maldito no solamente engañó a Lucy, embarazó a esa mujer— apretó las manos, enojada, llena de rabia. —Es un maldito perro— siguió hablando llena de coraje.

—Y es unos de tus amigos desde una temprana edad— le recordó el hombre.

—¿Y qué con eso? Natsu es un maldito bastardo traicionero.

—Basta, Cana. Natsu es tu amigo desde mucho tiempo, deberías creer un poco más en él— el hombre no dijo más, solamente tomó la carriola donde dormía su pequeña hija y empujó hacia su consultorio.

—¡¿Quieres que crea en ese infeliz?!— rápidamente siguió a su esposo hasta su consultorio, sorprendida y no creyendo en lo que él rubio le acababa de decir.

—¿Por qué no? Eres su amiga, eres amiga de Natsu mucho antes que de Lucy— le recordó, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el escritorio.

—¿Me dirás que estás de parte de ese infeliz?— preguntó sin creerlo.

—Conozco a Natsu, pensaba que tú también le conocías, sé que nunca le sería infiel a Lucy sino tuviere sus razones.

—Escúchame bien, Laxus Dreyar— se le acercó y lo apuntó con un dedo. —No hay nada en la faz de la tierra que justifique las acciones cobardes de Natsu. No solamente le es infiel a unas de mis mejores amigas, sino que no le bastó eso y embarazó a la perra de su amante— le dijo con enojo.

—¡Basta, Cana, te puedes arrepentir de todos los insultos que estás diciendo, Natsu es tu amigo, incluso primero que Lucy, si deberías defender a alguien, tendría que ser a él, no a ella!— exclamó, exasperado. —Natsu tiene sus razones, y créeme, pueden dejarte sorprendidas y cambiar cada insulto hacia él.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué le crea a un infiel? ¿Al hombre que le ha roto el corazón a mi amiga? No, Laxus, no existe excusa para justificar a Natsu, inclusive si Lucy le fuera infiel, lo que él le está haciendo va mucho más allá— apenas al terminar de decir aquello, la mujer abrió los ojos grandemente y el rubio simplemente suspiró. —Espera...— dudó. —¿No me digas qué…— ni siquiera pudo articular la pregunta, imaginar aquello era descabellado. —Natsu nunca le sería infiel a Lucy sino tuviese razones— citó lo dicho minutos atrás por su esposo.

—No lo entenderías en estos momentos, es un asunto el cual se debe dejar fluir.

—¡¿Fluir? ¿Fluir? Me acabas de decir que Lucy le es infiel a Natsu y que por eso él le es infiel y me dices que hay que dejarlo fluir!— gritó, alarmada.

—Nunca dije que Lucy le es infiel.

—¡Pero es la única razón válida!— exclamó. —¡Oh Dios!— se llevó las manos a la boca. —Por eso Natsu le es infiel, por eso embarazó a esa mujer…— su sorprendida y aterrada mirada se posó sobre su esposo quien solamente guardó silencio.

**…000…**

Aquel día desde el encuentro en el hospital con Natsu y aquella mujer, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la plática con su esposo. Conocía a Natsu desde tiempos atrás, nunca fue un chico malo o de los cuales traicionara, mas ahora, parecía un hombre completamente desconocido, no parecía el mismo Natsu de antes, era descarado y prepotente.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude— dijo una preocupada Erza al sentarse en la silla desocupada frente a la café. —Supongo que dejaste a Cornelia con su nana— dijo la pelirroja al no ver a la pequeña. Cana asintió. —¿Sucede algo? Te escuchabas ansiosa.

—Hoy cuando fui a llevar a Cornelia a su primera cita médica, me encontré con Natsu y esa mujer, él la acompañaba a un chequeo clínico— estaba seguro de ello.

—Descarado, no puedo creerlo, a Lucy ni siquiera la ha llevado a ningún ultrasonido— dijo la Scarlet.

—Me sorprendió, para serte sincera, no parece esa clase de mujeres, tiene una mirada…

—Un momento— la interrumpió. —Tanto Natsu como ella son culpables, estoy segura que él le dijo que es casado, ella sigue con él a pasar de ello, esto la hace una perra, por culpa de ella Lucy está sufriendo.

—Estaba pensando. Conocemos a Natsu hace tiempo, y él nunca tuvo esa conducta, de hecho, creo que solamente actuaría así si tuviese algún motivo— Erza escuchó en silencio. —Lucy es una de mis mejores amigas, pero luego de encontrarme con Natsu hablé con Laxus, él me dijo que Natsu tenías sus razones y a mi solamente se me ocurren dos.

—Que Lucy le fue infiel y que el hijo que espera no es de Natsu— susurró Erza sorprendiendo a Cana. —Tengo días pensando en ello. Lucy está en mi apartamento, y sí, a veces la escucho sollozar, pero no parece un llanto de una mujer que esté sufriendo por una infidelidad, más parece que se siente culpable por algo.

—¿Entonces…crees qué si le haya hecho algo a Natsu?— preguntó cuidadosamente.

—No sé, pero la he observado. Si su celular suena se apresura a tomarlo y se encierra en la habitación, como si ocultara algo. Ayer llegó tarde del trabajo, según ella, pero llamé a Mavis y me dijo que aquel día Lucy había salido temprano, aparte, cuando llegó olía a colonia masculina y no recuerdo que aquel olor fuere el que Natsu usa— contó.

—Llegué a pensar lo del bebé porqué él no la ha acompañado a ningún monitoreo del embarazo, Natsu parece renegar del embarazo de Lucy, prácticamente la ha dejado sola en esto y si ella le fue infiel, y el bebé fuera suyo, no creo que tomaría aquella actitud, seguiría pendiente a su embarazo, pero parece que se desentendió totalmente.

—Sí, también pensé en eso, y ver la conducta de Lucy, no ayuda, pues muy dolida respecto a la traición de Natsu, no parece. Creo que para estar pasando por lo que está pasando, lo toma de manera muy tranquila, la única razón por la que creo que no sigue con Natsu es por lo que podamos decir, no porque de verdad no quiera estar con él.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero no entiendo porqué Natsu no la deja…

—Orgullo masculino— dijo Erza. —Enterarse que Lucy le es infiel seguramente fue un golpe duro para él, especialmente descubrir que el bebé no es suyo.

**…000…**

—Si descubren todo me odiaran— escuchó la pelirroja del otro lado de la puerta. Habían pasado dos días desde la plática con Cana, dos días en los cuales había observado a Lucy, y sí, definitivamente no parecía una esposa la cual le habían sido infiel y sufría por ello. —¿Pero qué dices?— escuchó la risa de la rubia. —Creo que es mejor nos vernos tan seguido, pueden sospechar, no quiero que Erza…— lo siguiente que dijo la rubia no lo logró escuchar pues lo había dicho realmente en voz baja.

—Tengo que irme, Erza…— dijo rápidamente, justo en el momento que la pelirroja tocaba la puerta. La rubia terminó la llamada, dejando su celular sobre la cama y fue hasta la puerta, abriendo y encontrándose con la pelirroja.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo— la rubia se sorprendió del tono de Erza, parecía demasiado seria, ella no dijo nada, solamente la siguió hasta bajar las escaleras y ambas ir a la cocinado donde se sentaron. —Quiero saber la verdad— fue directo. —¿Qué le hiciste a Natsu?— la rubia no entendió, el rostro fruncido de ella se lo dijo a la pelirrosa. —Sé que Natsu nunca se comportaría como un maldito sino tuviera razón, sé que lo hace por algo y sé que ese algo eres tú. Haz lastimado a Natsu, todo este tiempo lo haz usado, por eso no puedes con la culpa,; te quiero como mi amiga, a Natsu como mi hermano y no me sentaré a ver como se destruyen, la relación entre ambos está rota desde que hiciste eso. — Lucy abrió los ojos grandemente, sintiendo como el pánico y mido se apoderaban de ella. Erza lo sabía. —Sé que ese bebé que esperas no es de Natsu.

**Continuará**

* * *

Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, lo lamento…Lamento los horrores ortográficos, debería estar durmiendo pero por alguna razón terminé el capítulo a las 3 de la mañana. Bueno, la caja de pandora se empieza abrir, ya lo había advertido, el beneficio de la duda a Natsu, Lucy al parecer no es tan inocente, y los problemas entre Natsu y Lucy parecen que van más allá de la infidelidad de Natsu. Todo se está enredando, pero**…¿Realmente Lucy le fue infiel a Natsu? ¿Habrá otro hombre? ¿El bebé será de Natsu?** _Saludos, muchas gracias por los hermosos reviews y no seguimos leyendo :3_


End file.
